Aquí hay gato encerrado
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Kenma sufre una extraña maldición gatuna durante las noches de luna llena. Al principio era perfectamente controlable hasta que una noche se queda sin sus pastillas para dormir y se ve obligado a revelar un vergonzoso secreto a su novio Kuroo. [KuroKen]
1. La maldición del gato

**Título:** Aquí hay gato encerrado (Fanfic)  
 **Autora:** Paloma Negra  
 **Pareja:** KuroKen  
 **Serie:** Haikyuu!  
 **Género:** Comedia - Romance - Sobrenatural  
 **Clasificación:** Apto para mayores de 16 años.  
 **Advertencias:** Momentos zukistrukiz  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

«««««««««««««««««« »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo I: La maldición del gato

Una fría tarde de invierno, Tetsurou Kuroo caminaba apegado al hombro de Kenma, la razón no era el clima, sino que era era la única forma que tenía para "demostrar" y sentirse su novio cuando se encontraban en la calle. Tomarlo de la mano era imposible mientras Kenma tuviera su consola o su celular con batería, y cuando lo intentaba agarrar del brazo, siempre era rechazado en público.

Ambos habían terminado la práctica y justamente en esos momento regresaban a sus casas, aunque Kuroo tenía la intención de pasar la noche con Kenma, ya que sabía que podría molestarlo con algún juguete para gatos al haber luna llena.

―Kenma.― dijo Kuroo deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa del armador del equipo Nekoma. ― ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

―No, hoy no.― respondió Kenma acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja. ―No me siento muy bien...

― ¿Te duele algo?

―No realmente.

―Qué lástima, tenía un pie de manzana que quería compartir contigo...― dijo volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y mirando discretamente la reacción que había provocado en el rostro de Kozume.

―Puedes quedarte solo hasta las once.― dijo en voz baja abriendo el portón de su casa y esperando que entrara para cerrar con llave. Kuroo sonrió más que satisfecho y caminó detrás de Kenma hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontraron una nota pegada al refrigerador con un imán.

" _Hijo, fuimos a ver a tu abuela porque necesitaba hacerse un chequeo médico,_

 _volveremos pasado mañana._

 _Hay un estofado de verduras y pizza en el congelador._

 _¡Cariños!_ "

―Vaya, estaremos completamente solos...― murmuró Kuro apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su querido novio. Kenma dejó la nota donde la había encontrado y no respondió el sugestivo comentario. Tetsurou aprovechó que estaba en esa posición para abrazarlo por detrás y hundir su nariz en el cabello.

Kozume podía sentir la respiración y el cuerpo del mayor en su espalda. No sabía cómo responder ni cómo actuar frente a estos mimos, eso lo desesperaba, e intentó separarse caminando por los alrededores. Sin embargo, no tenía previsto que Kuroo se apegaría más e intentaría seguirle el paso.

―Prepararé un poco de té...― dijo Kenma en voz baja pensando que con eso, Kuroo lo dejaría en paz.

Se dirigió a la cocina a gas y encendió unos de los quemadores. Luego llenó la tetera con agua y la colocó encima del fuego. Cada acción que hacía era seguida por Tetsurou, por lo que a esas alturas, ya se había rendido de liberarse de él. Con su novio detrás suyo, caminó por la cocina buscando dos tazas. Abrió un mueble que estaba ubicado sobre su cabeza y apoyó la puntas de sus pies para ver si quedaba alguna taza limpia en esa repisa. Al divisar dos al fondo del mueble, Tetsurou las tomó rápidamente sin que alcanzara a levantar uno de sus brazos.

―No estaban tan lejos.― se quejó Kenma molesto y haciendo un puchero.

Cuando ya tenían todo listo, ambos fueron a la habitación cargando unos cuantos utensilios y la tetera con el agua recién hervida. Lo pusieron sobre un kotatsu, que la mayoría de las veces estaba ubicado al lado de la cama, y se sentaron a merendar. Testurou había sacado de su mochila, una pequeña cajita con dos porciones de pie de manzana y lo había servido en los platos. A Kenma le habían llegado a brillar los ojos al sentir el aroma de su postre favorito.

Aprovechando que Kozume se encontraba distraído, Kuroo sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo de color plateado con un botón en uno de sus extremos. Presionó el interruptor y comenzó a mover su muñeca. Al rato, Kenma que seguía admirando la forma y textura del pie de manzana notó la presencia de una diminuta luz roja. Comenzó a seguir ese punto sin parpadear, su seguimiento era tan obsesivo que hasta comenzó a mover su cabeza al ver cómo ese pequeño punto de luz giraba rápidamente en la pared. Cuando se sintió un poco mareado, volteó hacia un lado para descansar la vista, y al hacerlo, comprendió que Kuroo era el responsable de la aparición de la luz roja. El capitán de Nekoma se encontraba sonriendo maliciosamente mientras seguía moviendo el puntero láser que tenía en una de sus manos.

―Esto es un gran descubrimiento, pensé que no funcionaría.― dijo Tetsurou sin dejar de sonreír y viendo que Kenma fruncía el ceño y emitía un sonido dando entender su molestia. Esto último fue una clara señal para que apagara el artefacto.

La maldición que afectaba en Kenma consistía en que durante cada noche de luna llena, se transformaba en un semi gato, es decir, tomaba algunas características físicas de este animal y se manifestaban en su cuerpo, siendo las más relevantes y visibles; unos afilados colmillos, una cola que crecía desde su zona lumbar, y grandes orejas de felino sobre su cabeza. Además de eso, sus facultades físicas mejoraban notablemente, notándose en el incremento de su agilidad y flexibilidad. La percepción del espacio y su sensibilidad también eran características que se acentuaban durante la semana que duraba la noche de luna llena. Y otra de las grandes ventajas, era su mejora en la visión nocturna. El origen de la maldición no lo tenía claro, sin embargo, no era un tema de interés para él, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a sobrellevarlo, a parte se convertía en una excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa durante esa semana sin que su familia lo presionara a salir de viaje.

―Me pregunto cómo sería tu reacción con el puntero láser cuando te conviertas en un _nekomimi_. Ya quiero que sean las doce.

―Te dije que solo podías quedarte hasta las once de la noche.― dijo el joven antes de continuar con su merienda.

Kuroo lo miró decepcionado y se quejó en voz alta antes de tomar un sorbo de té. Kozume lo ignoró, y una vez que terminó de comer, fue a buscar su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón de color azul. Al abrirla tomó un blíster y lo jaló hacia el exterior, percatándose de que se encontraba vacío. Sacó los otros tres envases y se sorprendió al ver que ninguno le quedaba una sola píldora. De un segundo a otro, su rostro se volvió pálido y comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que había al interior de su mochila. El capitán solo lo observaba desde el otro lado del kotatsu.

― ¿Qué se te perdió?

―Unas pastillas para dormir. Se supone que me quedaba una.― dijo Kenma sonando desesperado.

― ¿Tienes insomnio o qué?

―Algo así...― respondió mirando la hora e intentado tranquilizarse. ―Debo ir a la farmacia.

―Espera, Kenma.― dijo Kuroo poniéndose de pie y apoyando su mano con autoridad sobre la mesa. ― ¿Por qué te has puesto tan desesperado por unas simples pastillas para dormir?

Kenma se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo que hizo su novio, y desvió la vista rápidamente mientras buscaba dinero en su billetera, ignorando por completo la pregunta.

―Yo te puedo pasar dinero.― dijo Kuroo haciendo que Kenma tragara un poco de saliva al sentirse un poco más aliviado, ya que los últimos yenes de su mesada los había gastado en unos videojuegos la semana pasada. ―Pero debes explicarme la importancia de esas pastillas...― añadió seriamente.

Kozume seguía sentado en el kotatsu y no quiso levantar la vista para ver el rostro de Tetsurou.

―Me cuesta dormir cuando me transformo...― dijo Kenma en voz baja.

―Mmm...Ya veo.― fue la primera reacción de Kuroo al escuchar la respuesta. Luego, flexionó sus rodillas para quedar a la misma altura del rostro de su novio. ―Tiene sentido lo que dices, pero por alguna razón no te creo del todo.― añadió observando detenidamente sus pupilas y tomando su mentón para hacer que levantara la vista.

―Mírame a los ojos cuando me respondas.― dijo Tetsurou con una voz autoritaria. Estaba decidido a conocer todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kozume.

El interior de Kenma era un caos. La situación por la que estaba pasando era molesta y no tenía la intención de contar su mayor secreto a la persona más hostigante que conocía. Además sabía que si decía la verdad, traería inimaginables consecuencias. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Tetsurou siempre había sido muy comprensivo, y rara vez se molestaba con él. Por eso último había decidido hablar con honestidad y levantó su mirada para dar a entender que hablaría.

―Tiene que ver con la maldición.― dijo Kenma con la voz temblorosa. Sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

―¿Qué pasa con la maldición?

―Por culpa de la maldición...― sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su vista se nubló parcialmente.

Tetsurou comenzaba a desesperarse, Kenma hacía interminables pausas cada vez que terminaba de decir unas cuantas palabras.

"Vamos, Kenma, tú puedes..." pensó el capitán sin despegar su vista de los ojos de su novio.

El suspenso provocó que el corazón de Tetsurou también se acelerara. Decenas de preguntas bombardearon su mente y lo único que podía hacer durante ese momento era jurarse a sí mismo que lo apoyaría al cien por ciento.

―Por culpa de la maldición...Yo...― continuó Kenma perdiendo el aliento con cada palabra que decía. ―Estoy en celo.

Kuroo había quedado paralizado.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Propuesta decente

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo II: Propuesta decente

"Estoy en celo" había confesado Kenma mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos. Kuroo se había puesto de pie del asombro y quedó embobado por varios segundos hasta que fue regañado por el menor para que volviera en sí.

― ¡Ah! Lo siento Kenma, no me lo esperaba...― dijo tomando una breve pausa para procesar la información. ―Déjame ver si entiendo. Estás en época de celo y como eres un gato macho, ¿significa que saldrás a buscar alguna gatita?

Kozume quedó pálido al escuchar la pregunta.

―Me refiero a una chica...― añadió al ver el rostro de su novio. En todo momento su voz sonaba seria y su expresión comenzaba a denotar molestia.

―Especifica eso antes.― respondió en voz baja y mirando hacia un lado. ―Y no, no saldré a buscar a nadie...

―Kenma.― dijo Kuroo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del más joven. ―Quiero saber todos los detalles sobre tu comportamiento.― añadió cruzándose de brazos.

El armador de Nekoma se avergonzó en seguida y evitó referirse al tema.

―Kenma, ya sé que me escuchaste.

El joven rubio se sobresaltó al sentir que la voz de su novio sonaba más fuerte que antes. Agachó sus hombros y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

―No me hagas hablar sobre eso, ya es suficiente con lo que te dije.

Kuroo hizo un chasquido con sus dientes en señal de enfado y una pequeña vena se le asomó en su frente.

―Me acabas de decir que por culpa de la maldición entras en celo y quieres que no me preocupe... ¿A qué horas sueles escaparte de casa para satisfacer tus instintos?

―Kuro...― dijo Kenma mirando el rostro incrédulo de su novio.―No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero yo no salgo a buscar chicas cuando estoy en ese estado.

―Me estás mintiendo.― dijo Tetsurou con los ojos entrecerrados. ― ¿Cuántas veces has salido a buscar mujeres?

―Que no es eso.― negó por tercera vez.

― ¡¿Ellas vienen solas?!

― ¡Que no!― insistió el menor un poco fastidiado por las extrañas suposiciones que escuchaba.

― ¿Entonces qué?

―Me quedo encerrado en mi habitación, y lo soluciono solo.― contestó molesto en tanto sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban. ―No me atrevería a hacerlo con nadie a menos que sea contigo...― añadió en voz baja.

Kuroo se quedó por un largo rato callado. Se sintió aliviado al saber que su novio seguía siendo un joven puro y de buenos sentimientos, no obstante, lo último que había escuchado daba para más de una interpretación, y por supuesto, había escogido la más trágica de todas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiere hacerlo conmigo? ¿Quiere follarme?"

Al hacerse esas preguntas en su mente, no pudo evitar tocar su trasero con sus manos al imaginarse que se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, luego se sentó en uno de los cojines que había alrededor del kotatsu para sentirse más seguro, sin embargo, nada de eso lo tranquilizaba teniendo a su pequeño novio tan cerca de él. En esos momentos de silencio se imaginaba a un Kenma salvaje haciendo pedazos su cuerpo. Si había algo a lo que le temía era al misterioso poder que podía llegar a manifestar Kozume durante su época de celo, ya que no sabía en qué tipo de bestia se podía convertir o cuánto duraría en ese estado. Cada pregunta que se hacía aumentaba su intriga, y no hallaba la hora de que Kenma lo echara de la casa.

Kozume, por su parte, se sintió un poco decepcionado de la reacción de su novio, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que le dedicara una sonrisa seductora o que simplemente hubiese reaccionado con mayor confianza en su actitud. Eso en definitiva, era una de las cosas más atractivas que encontraba en el capitán de su equipo. Adoraba también que Kuroo lo molestara y pusiera toda su atención en él cuando estaban solos. Pero ahora parecía tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos que le producía una incómoda sensación de soledad.

―Kenma...― dijo Kuroo al notar el semblante de tristeza del menor y olvidando por completo sus dramas mentales. ―Te prometo que buscaré alguna forma de ayudarte, pero antes me gustaría que me contaras más sobre tu situación.― agregó mirándolo preocupado. ―Es difícil encontrar una solución a un problema cuando solo tienes una visión de una pequeña parte. Es como enfrentar a un equipo que no conoces, al principio será complicado, pero cuando vayas descubriendo su comportamiento en cada jugada, podrás llegar a la estrategia más adecuada para contraatacar y conseguir la victoria.

Kozume juntó sus rodillas y luego las abrazó para ocultar una parte de su rostro. Las palabras de Kuroo le habían llegado y había entendido perfectamente que debía relatar su extraño comportamiento durante las noches que andaba en celo para que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

―No es fácil hablar sobre esto.― dijo avergonzado, pero con la clara intención de continuar la conversación. ―Ademas de transformarme, a los pocos minutos después, me siento un poco mareado, y no puedo parar de moverme.

Kuroo tragó saliva al ver cómo su novio parecía sincerarse. Se sentó al lado suyo para seguir escuchando con atención, ya que la voz de Kenma perdía fuerza con cada palabra que decía.

―Y es doloroso.― añadió afligido y sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso.

― ¿Qué es doloroso?

―Ha-hacer eso...

― ¿Masturbarse?

―Más o menos...

―Ah, ya entiendo, ¿Tienes problemas para eyacular?

A Kenma se le volvieron a calentar las mejillas en cosa de segundos, Tetsurou había acertado inmediatamente a lo que quería decir desde un principio. Ese tipo de conversaciones no las solía tener con nadie, ni con sus padres ni con algún pariente, y tenerlas ahora con su novio, era simplemente una situación en la cual no se sentía preparado.

―No te avergüences en contarme los detalles, confía en mí.

Kozume levantó la mirada y esbozó una dulce sonrisa para dar a entender que le agradaba tener a alguien tan amable y sensato a su lado. Tomando un poco de aire, comenzó a relatar algunos episodios que había vivido durante las noches en que entraba en celo.

Kuroo escuchaba con atención y a pesar de que evitaba poner alguna expresión que demostrara su real estado interno, el ligero rubor en su rostro lo delataba. No podía creer que Kenma fuera tan torpe para tocarse, y al mismo tiempo, le sorprendía que fuera tan explícito sobre las posiciones que tomaba sobre la cama o los movimiento que hacía con su cuerpo al frotar muebles y objetos. Claramente todas esas acciones le hacían pensar que Kenma solía adoptar una actitud pasiva durante sus noches de calentura.

"S-se asemeja a una gata en celo, es como si esperara que lo monten..." pensaba Kuroo teniendo un extraño tic en la pierna la cual no dejaba de mover a gran velocidad. "Creo que ya lo entiendo. Entiendo lo que te preocupa, en el fondo, tienes miedo de tu propio comportamiento mientras yo esté aquí. Te avergüenza mostrar tu lado libidinoso conmigo. Lo más probable es que no te sientas preparado." pensaba rascando su barbilla mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

―Ahora vete.― dijo Kenma pasándole la caja vacía que alguna vez tuvieron pastillas para dormir.

― ¿Eh?

―Ya te conté todo, ahora anda a comprar las pastillas.― añadió en voz baja.

― ¿Pero por qué solo yo?

Kozume no quiso responder a la pregunta, pero era obvio que le daba flojera salir, y lo único que quería era echarse en su cama y jugar en su consola antes de su transformación.

―Está bien, está bien.― dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando sus fornidos brazos. ―Solo espero que me dejes recostarme a tu lado cuando te duermas...― dijo en tanto buscaba su bolso para sacar su billetera. ―Y pon atención al timbre, que la mayoría de las veces si no fuera por tu madre, me quedaría afuera.― agregó antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa donde estaban sus zapatillas. Kenma había escuchado con atención las palabras de Tetsurou y planeaba quedarse cerca de la puerta para abrirle en cuanto regresara. Tomó su consola y fue a sentarse cerca de la entrada principal.

Eran cerca de las diez y media, cuando Kuroo ya se encontraba en la farmacia más cercana de la casa de Kenma, al preguntar por las pastillas de la marca que solía consumir el menor, el vendedor le dijo que se habían agotado y que llegarían recién en dos semanas más. Salió un poco frustrado del lugar y caminó varias cuadras más allá para entrar a la segunda farmacia que se encontraba abierta a esas horas de la noche, pero la respuesta fue similar, y salió en busca de otra botica. Para su mala suerte, tampoco había encontrado la marca que andaba buscando por lo que decidió llamar a Kozume, teniendo su celular pegado a la oreja durante más de medio minuto sin que le contestara.

―Ni si quiera en una situación así me contestas una llamada...Ni modo.― pensó en voz alta mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

"Kenma, no encuentro la marca del cordero, ahora estoy en la tercera farmacia."

A los pocos segundos su celular sonó alertando la llegada de la respuesta de su novio.

"No importa la marca, compra algo que me haga dormir."

Kuroo suspiró y como se encontraba en la tercera opción, aprovechó de hacer ahí mismo la compra. Le preguntó al vendedor por unas pastillas para dormir. El vendedor le recomendó un medicamento natural, ya que precisamente, esa farmacia se dedicaba a promocionar remedios elaborados con productos de la naturaleza. Tetsurou parecía muy entusiasmado escuchando las bondades y beneficios del producto que le estaban ofreciendo, por lo que no dudó en llevárselo y sentirse satisfecho con esa compra. De regreso a casa de Kenma, pasó al frente de la primera farmacia, y vio un pequeño cartel que ponía el vendedor a esas horas de la noche que llamó su atención: "Oferta preservativos". Kuroo paso por alto ese anuncio, sin embargo al rato se detuvo y retrocedió unos metros para entrar a la farmacia y salir con un bolsa metida dentro de su polerón.

Al llegar a casa de Kozume, tocó el timbre e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió.

―Aquí está.― dijo Kuroo sonriendo y sacando un pequeño frasco oscuro que contenía muchas píldoras en su interior.

Kenma agradeció el favor y un poco sorprendido por el nuevo formato de sus pastillas para dormir, se detuvo a leer la etiqueta que decía "Mulungu - 100% natural" .

― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó inquieto.

―Un sedante 100% natural de origen brasileño, era la novedad del mes...

―No sé si me sirvan, ya casi es la hora y necesitaba un medicamento de efecto inmediato.― dijo el pequeño con los ojos llorosos al ver la hora y notar que quedaba muy poco para las doce. Kuroo en seguida se sintió culpable y se sintió triste al ver la resignación en su mirada.

―Lo siento Kenma, debí haberme esforzado más.― dijo Kuroo rascándose la nuca. ―Si quieres puedo ir de nuevo...

―No te molestes. No es tu culpa, yo no quise ir a comprar.― dijo Kenma avergonzado. No quería que Tetsorou se sintiera mal por lo sucedido, sin embargo, estaba muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar dentro de unos cuantos minutos más.

Kuroo sentía y veía la angustia en los ojos del menor, por lo que no dudó en hacer algo al respecto, posando, en primer lugar, sus manos sobre los hombros, para luego acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos las tiernas y sonrojadas mejillas de su novio.

―Kenma, tengo dos propuestas...Puedes escoger libremente.

Kenma se refregó uno de sus ojos para sacarse las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas y escuchó con atención.

―Si quieres pasar solo esta noche, me iré ahora mismo y te dejaré tranquilo.

― ¿Y la otra propuesta?― preguntó el joven de ojos ámbar al sentir que la primera opción no era de su interés.

―Déjame quedarme esta noche contigo y te ayudaré a solucionar el problema.- dijo Tetsurou con una voz muy firme. A Kenma se le llegó a erizar la piel al escucharlo hablar con tanta madurez y sintió que la presencia de su novio se volvía cada vez más imponente.

―Está bien.― respondió el rubio.

―Puedes tomarte tu tiempo en respond... ¿Eh?

―Quédate.

― ¿Hablas en serio?

―Sí...― Kozume lo tomó de la mano y caminó con prisa hacia su habitación.

―Oye Kenma, ¿estás seguro, lo pensaste bien?― le preguntaba sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

―Quédate.― dijo Kenma mirándolo avergonzado y con la respiración agitada. ―Y cierra la puerta.― añadió después.

El único detalle que no conocía Kuroo sobre su comportamiento era que cuando entraba en celo, su deseo sexual despertaba una hora antes de su transformación.

Y justamente, en ese momento, el reloj que había en la pared de la alcoba marcaba un cuarto para las doce.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_...


	3. No molestar

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo III: No molestar

Kenma se veía ansioso, incluso había dejado de lado su consola para prestarle mayor atención a Kuroo. Su cuerpo ya había empezado a entrar en calor hace poco menos de una hora y se notaba claramente en su rostro enrojecido. Se dio media vuelta para intentar calmar su agitación, pero más que relajarse, se sentía cada vez más impaciente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― preguntó Tetsurou al ver que el menor no se movía y tenía la cabeza agachada.

Kozume no respondió, pero se dio vuelta levantando un poco la vista y mostrando una expresión que denotaba vergüenza.

―No te obligues a hacerlo algo que no quieras.― le dijo Kuroo levantando su mano para posarla sobre el hombro de su novio.

Kenma tembló un poco al sentir ese pequeño contacto y se acercó rápidamente al capitán del equipo Nekoma para abrazarlo de la cintura, y al mismo tiempo, empujarlo, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Tetsurou ni siquiera había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando notó que se encontraba sentado sobre el piso alfombrado, y una vez ahí, retrocedió un poco para acomodar su espalda al pie de la cama. El más joven, que seguía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno, levantó su cabeza y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de su novio.

Al rato comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de su novio desesperadamente, gimiendo sin abrir la boca y apegando su cuerpo con el de Tetsurou para liberar su fogosidad. En esa posición acentuó el movimiento de sus caderas mientras empleaba más fuerza en el abrazo.

Kuroo al principio estaba sorprendido por cada acción que hacía Kenma, pero rápidamente se acostumbró al ritmo que llevaba y sabía que debía responder de la misma forma. Lo primero que hizo fue acariciarle la espalda por sobre la ropa con sus dos manos, después volteó su rostro y chocó sus labios contra la mejilla del menor, que seguía moviéndose incesantemente, para humedecerla con sus labios. Kozume entrecerró sus ojos al sentir que su rostro comenzaba a ser tocado por la lengua de su novio, y rápidamente se volteó para juntar su boca con la de Tetsurou en un profundo beso. Kuroo subió sus manos por el cuerpo del menor hasta meter sus dedos entre la rubia cabellera y masajear la cabeza de su amado.

Kenma se separó un poco para mirar los ojos de su capitán y al hacerlo, un hilo de saliva impidió que sus bocas se distanciaran por ese lapso de tiempo.

―Kuro.― dijo en voz baja antes de retomar el beso que tanto placer le causaba.

Tetsurou había visto algo especial en los ojos ámbar de su novio, una mirada cargada de erotismo, que no dudó en corresponder mediante sus besos y caricias que se iban intensificando con el pasar de los minutos.

―Si te molesta lo que estoy haciendo, avísame.― dijo Kuroo en una breve pausa antes de continuar el beso y subir la sudadera del menor. Quería asegurarse de que su armador estuviera cómodo con la situación, y por sobre todo, cumplir con sus expectativas.

Poco a poco, fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa. La espalda de Kenma se encontraba tan caliente como el interior de su boca, y al entrar en contacto con sus manos heladas, sintió varias sacudidas en su cuerpo, las cuales se fueron haciendo cada vez menores al acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Pellizcó y recorrió cada centímetro de su espalda hasta su zona lumbar. Una vez ahí, metió ambas manos lentamente entre los pantalones y bóxers. Al no escuchar ninguna queja, se dio la libertad de tocar sus glúteos suavemente. Los apretaba y separaba en intensos masajes que provocaban que Kenma suspirara sin descanso.

De pronto, el reloj de la pared marcó las doce y ambos reaccionaron mirándose a los ojos. Kenma sentía su cuerpo más excitado que antes al ver los ojos de su novio, y se quitó la sudadera de su Instituto, quedándose con la camiseta de mangas cortas puesta. Unos segundos después, las orejas gatunas aparecieron lentamente a los costados de sus raíces negras, su boca se abrió un poco más de lo que ya estaba al sentir que su cola de gato crecía lentamente bajo su espalda. Kuroo le bajó un poco los pantalones al percatarse que el bulto crecía cerca de la zona donde estaban sus manos apoyadas y besó su frente, para de alguna forma, calmar el ligero dolor que sentía cada vez que se transformaba.

Una vez que Kenma ya se encontraba en su forma completa, su respiración se fue volviendo cada vez más agitada por el incremento de su deseo sexual, y apoyó, la punta de sus pies en el suelo, y las manos sobre los robustos hombros de Tetsorou, para tomar un pequeño impulso y quedar de pie frente a él con sus rodillas flexionadas. Con su mano derecha, agarró sus pantalones desde la pretina para bajarlos y sacárselos rápidamente. Luego tomó sus bóxer y los deslizó hacia abajo hasta que cayeron por efecto de la gravedad hasta el piso. Levantó un pie y luego el otro para liberarse de esa prenda, y se acomodó sobre los grandes muslos de Kuroo, envolviendo el abdomen con sus piernas desnudas. Su playera negra lograba ocultar su erección, no obstante, Tetsurou había logrado ver una parte de su miembro viril en el momento en que se encontraba desvistiendo, y además pudo sentir el roce contra su ropa cuando Kenma frotó sus caderas hacia adelante manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo muy despacio.

―Kenma, mírame.― dijo Tetsurou utilizando un tono de voz más profundo de lo normal y agarrándolo de la cintura para guiar los movimientos.

El joven bajó la intensidad un momento y bajó la mirada para ver los provocativos ojos de su novio.

―Esta noche te haré mío.

Kozume asintió con un tierno gemido y continuó moviendo sus caderas para rozar su entrepierna con el cuerpo de su capitán. Tetsurou posó sus manos nuevamente sobre el trasero y recorrió esta zona con delicadeza, sintiendo la cálida y suave piel que ahora se encontraba completamente expuesta. Luego fue intensificando la fuerza de su agarre y acercó cada vez más el cuerpo de su novio con el de él. Mordió su labio inferior y dirigió uno de sus dedos por debajo de la cola. Acarició la separación de sus glúteos con uno de sus dedos, y después fue bajando hasta encontrar el orificio anal. Rozó sus alrededores un par de veces antes de ingresar la punta de su dedo. Kenma arqueo su espalda y soltó un gemido más alto al sentir que el largo y delgado dedo de su novio se metía en esa zona de su cuerpo.

―N-no me toques ahí.― dijo el armador en voz baja y abrazando con fuerza a su novio. Más que asustado, se encontraba avergonzado de que Kuroo fuera capaz de tocarlo en ese lugar.

― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó Kuroo empleando un tono de voz mordaz sin dejar de hurgar esa zona.

Kenma no respondió inmediatamente a esa pregunta, sus labios temblaron al intentar responder y lo único que pudo emitir en ese estado fue una serie de gemidos que salían de su boca sin ningún disimulo. Hasta ese momento, era una zona erógena desconocida para él, y al más mínimo roce, le provocaba un inmenso placer que lo motivaba a intensificar los movimientos de sus caderas.

― ¿Te gusta? ― le preguntó Kuroo sin dejar de impulsar su dedo de al medio al interior para palpar el sensible órgano interno. Acompañó esa estimulación con besos en el cuello del menor, causando que Kenma echara un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar esa acción, y tan pronto como Kuroo comenzó a succionar su piel en esa área, los suspiros de Kozume se hicieron más prolongados y frecuentes.

―K-kuro...― se quejó Kenma cerrando sus ojos.

―Aguanto un poco más.― le dijo en tanto con la mano libre le acariciaba detrás de sus orejas gatunas. ―Lo estás haciendo muy bien.― le susurró al oído mientras seguía tocando con su dedo la zona virgen de su novio.

―N-no puedo...― dijo Kenma con la voz entrecortada. El cálido aliento chocó contra su oído y eso pareció suficiente para eyacular sobre las ropas de su novio. Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender e intentó con torpeza guiar el fluido hacia otra dirección, pero Kuroo quien había retirado su dedo de la entrada del menor, utilizó ambas manos para masturbarlo y provocar que el resto del semen cayera sobre su ropa y parte de la playera del propio Kenma.

― ¿Cómo estuvo para empezar?― preguntó Kuroo sonriendo seductoramente al ver que Kenma había respondido muy bien ante sus acciones.

Kozume no quiso ver el rostro del capitán sabiendo que le estaba dedicando esa sonrisa tan sugerente. Le había causado mucha vergüenza su actitud descontrolada, ya que era la primera vez que Kuroo lo masturbaba y lo tocaba de esa forma desde que empezaron su relación.

En esos momentos no sabía dónde esconder su rostro, y al sentir la mirada fija de su novio, tomó su camiseta desde la zona inferior y la jaló hacia abajo para ocultar su entrepierna, ya que el simple hecho de estar semi desnudo aumentaba su timidez.

Tetsurou acarició la cabeza del menor y aprovechó de robarle un beso mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Este corto beso lo hizo despertar y darse cuenta que tenía a Kuroo al frente suyo, a muy pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. No podía negar que le encantaba su alocado peinado, sus ojos desafiantes y su espontánea sonrisa.

Kenma se sintió un poco más aliviado al fijarse en estas características tan propias del moreno y recordar que estaba frente a su primer amor, sin embargo, esa sensación no duró mucho debido a que al momento de bajar la vista notó que la sudadera de su novio estaba manchada con su semen.

―Kuro, tu ropa.― dijo Kenma sintiéndose culpable y frotando inútilmente su dedo en el tejido para quitar la mancha.

―No te preocupes por eso...― dijo Tetsurou sacándose la sudadera dejando a la vista su playera negra que traía debajo, la misma que traía Kenma en esos momentos. ―Aunque eso último me hizo entrar en calor.― añadió tomando la base de su camiseta y deslizándola por su abdomen lentamente. Kenma observaba esta secuencia con sus orejas gatunas alertas y su boca un poco abierta. Los músculos tonificados de su novio iban apareciendo de a poco, desde los oblicuos, pasando por la zona abdominal, sus pectorales, hombros, y sus largos y robustos brazos. Esa increíble vista, provocó que el armador de Nekoma se calentara y despertara un fuerte deseo sexual en cosa de segundos.

Lo primero que hizo fue subirse a la cama sin la necesidad de asegurarse de mantener su zona inferior tapada con su camiseta negra. Su cola de gato la pasó a propósito por debajo del mentón de Kuroo para llamar su atención, provocando un ligero escalofrío en todo su cuerpo por la suavidad de la textura, y tras esto, el capitán giró su cuerpo para ver a Kenma recostando sobre la cama, vistiendo solo la camiseta que no alcanza a cubrir ni el comienzo de sus muslos al ser empujada por su cola.

―Eres un gatito muy provocativo.― dijo antes de ponerse de pie. Subió a la cama apoyando sus rodillas sobre el colchón y le hizo una señal con los dedos. ―Ven aquí, Kenma.

Kozume que se encontraba revolcando sobre la cama de un lado a otro, se acercó gateando hacia Kuroo al ver que lo llamaba. Su ronroneo se fue haciendo más notorio y frotó sus hombros en el pecho del mayor. Sus ojos gatunos se habían vuelto mas seductores que antes y su timidez otra vez desaparecía con el fin de satisfacer sus necesidades.

―Tócame...― dijo Kenma en voz baja mientras frotaba su espalda contra el pecho de Kuro. Al estar en esta posición aprovechaba también de rozar sus orejas contra el rostro de Tetsurou, quien sonreía al ver a Kenma comportándose de una forma tan cariñosa.

Haciendo caso a la petición del menor, acarició detrás de las orejas gatunas y avanzó hasta la barbilla. Luego, tomando su pulgar, y humedeciéndolo con su saliva, lo posó lentamente sobre los labios de Kenma. El armador no entendió esta acción pero entreabrió su boca y lamió un par de veces el dedo. Kuroo lo fue metiendo y Kenma abrió más su boca para recibir el dedo dentro y comenzó a succionarlo como si fuera un biberón.

― ¿Dónde te gustaría chupar la próxima vez? ― preguntó Tetsuruo sonrojándose inmediatamente por el atrevimiento de su propia pregunta. No sabía si lo llegaría a tomar mal, pero Kenma se volteó a mirarlo.

―Aquí.― contestó rápidamente y moviendo su mano hacia la entrepierna del capitán. Agarró la erección sobre la tela y la masajeó a lo largo, sintiendo la dureza y calidez de esa zona. Kenma, sin parpadear, miraba con lujuria a su novio, quien en seguida se le subió la temperatura a la cabeza, pues no se esperaba que fuera tan asertivo con su respuesta ni tan atrevido con sus acciones.

Kozume no hizo esperar el turno de Tetsurou, había llegado la hora de que él recibiera atención, y relamiendo sus labios, bajó su cabeza para succionar la ropa del moreno justo en la zona de la entrepierna. Con sus labios podía sentir un bulto caliente que se ocultaba bajo esas capas de ropa y mojó con su aliento el tejido para después recorrer esa larga erección que subía hasta cerca del ombligo.

―Vas muy bien.― dijo Kuroo suspirando pesadamente cada vez que Kenma se detenía a empujar con su lengua sobre la tela humedecida.

Kozume se había decido en ver el miembro erecto de su novio, por lo que tomó las ropas que lo ocultaban y las deslizó hacia abajo. La punta del pene fue lo primero en aparecer, y Kenma se detuvo a darle unas cuantas lamidas. Kuroo empezó a desesperarse y se mordía los labios ante esa imagen que tenía bajo sus ojos. El menor fue moviendo más abajo la tela y finalmente dejó la gran erección al descubierto. Se acercó lo suficiente para rozarla primeramente con sus labios y después la besó apasionadamente como si fueran los labios de Kuroo.

Al abrir más su boca metió el glande adentro, comenzando a chuparlo sujetando la base con sus dos manos. Kenma que se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, solo tenía levantada su cabeza para poder hacer una buena felación a su novio, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Kuroo no dejaba de observarlo fijamente, siguió succionado y lamiendo lentamente el miembro del capitán haciendo insinuantes sonidos.

Tetsurou lo tomó de la cabeza y guió los movimientos, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Kenma seguía concentrado en darle placer a su novio, y al mismo tiempo había empezado a masturbarse con una de sus manos. Kuroo al darse cuenta que lo primordial era satisfacer al menor, tomó su erección y la alejó de los labios del menor. Kozume no quería deternerse y rozó su cálida mejilla contra la punta del pene en tanto movía sus dedos para acariciarlo.

―Hagámoslo juntos.― dijo Kuroo un poco sonrojado. Kenma se sentó sobre el colchón frente a su novio y subió un poco su camiseta. ―Acércalo al mío.― añadió al ver la erección que tenía Kenma. Este solo agachó la cabeza y se aproximó hacia él. Tetsurou tomó el pene del menor para frotarlo contra el suyo.

En esa posición, ambos arrodillados uno frente al otro, se besaron y se masturbaron mutuamente mientras sus glandes chocaban entre sí. Kuroo aprovechó esa posición para tocar el trasero del menor con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, masajeó bajo los testículos.

―Sigue ahí, Kuro.― susurró Kenma apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su novio.

Kozume exhalaba cada vez más fuerte y abrazó el gran torso del mayor, hundiendo sus uñas al intentar aguantar por más tiempo antes de eyacular.

Fue el primero en venirse al tener su cuerpo expuesto a caricias más intensas, y tras eso, ayudó a Kuroo a correrse, provocando que el semen cayera directamente en su camiseta y una pequeña gota alcanzara la comisura de sus labios.

―Lo siento.― se disculpó inmediatamente el capitán pasando su dedo para limpiar esa zona. Kenma no dijo nada y sonrió discretamente mientras se recostaba boca abajo para descansar. ―Iré al baño...― agregó antes de retirarse del lugar y caminar descalzo hasta la puerta. Se acomodó los pantalones cuando pasaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa hasta que dio con el baño más cercano. Al entrar, abrió la llave del agua y la dejó correr mientras se miraba al espejo.

"Debe estar cansado, de seguro estará durmiendo cuando vuelva" pensaba sonriendo en tanto echaba jabón en sus manos y procedía a lavarlas. Una vez se las secó con una toalla, revisó su cabello intentando peinarlo sin logra un resultado notorio. Luego buscó su cepillo dental que había dejado la semana pasada, lo cubrió de dentífrico y lo frotó en sus dientes durante varios minutos. Hizo unas cuantas gárgaras con el agua que tenía dentro de su boca y escupió todo en el lavamanos. Una vez acabado, volvió al dormitorio estirando sus brazos en el camino.

― ¡Bien! Es hora de dormir con mi adorable gatito...― dijo Kuroo en voz alta al entrar a la habitación de Kenma.

Pero al cruzar la puerta, sintió unos ligeros quejidos y suspiros que venían de la cama. Sus intenciones de dormir acaramelado junto a su novio tendrían que esperar al verlo recostado con las caderas levantadas y tocándose los genitales. Su rostro lo ocultaba en la sudadera amuñada que tenía sobre el colchón, y parecía que a ratos, se dedicaba a olfatear la prenda intensamente para sentir el aroma de su dueño.

― ¡Kenma!― exclamó al verlo en una posición tan sensual. El menor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su novio y volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos lascivos y llenos de arrogancia causaron que Kuroo se sonrojara y tragara saliva al instante. ―Nunca te había visto tan emocionado con algo... ¿Esa es mi sudadera? ― añadió sorprendido. De a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa, acompañado de un fuerte calor en su entrepierna.

―Cállate...― se quejó en voz baja para seguir tocándose.

―Podrías haberme esperado.― dijo el moreno sentándose sobre el colchón cerca del menor. ―No puedo dejarte cinco minutos solo sin que te excites.― Kenma se ruborizó inmediatamente al ver cómo su novio se burlaba de él.

―Si te quedarás viendo, no molestes.― se volvió a quejar Kenma abrazando con más fuerza la prenda y frotando su entrepierna cada vez más rápido.

Siendo cerca de las dos de la madrugada la excitación del armador de Nekoma seguía a tope, y a esas alturas poco le importaba que Kuroo lo observara mientras se tocaba.

Tetsuruo en ningún momento dejó de sonreír, sin embargó frunció el ceño y se quitó los pantalones, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Posteriormente, se subió a la cama y caminó sobre el colchón hasta posarse sobre el delgado cuerpo de Kenma. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, le quitó la sudadera que tenía cerca del rostro.

―Ok, ya no necesitas esto.― le dijo dejando la prenda a un lado y subiéndole la camiseta negra para empezar a tocar sus pezones. De paso, aprovechó de rozar su piel contra la espalda desnuda del menor.

― ¡Ku-ro!― exclamó con dificultad el menor al sentir un fuerte apretón en esa delicada zona de su cuerpo. Tetsurou se concentró solo en uno, mientras que con su otra mano fue palpando el vientre del menor hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

―Estás duro en todas partes.

Kenma no sabía hasta que punto su novio podía avergonzarlo con unas cuantas palabras, pero rápidamente olvidó esta preocupación al sentir las caricias que le daba el moreno.

Kuroo, en tanto, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse tanto como el cuerpo de su novio y después de marcarlo con besos por la zona de su cuello, fue chupando su pálida piel por toda la espalda hasta que llegó cerca de la cola gatuna y se detuvo para observar cómo Kenma intentaba meter el dedo en su entrada.

―Lo estás haciendo de la forma incorrecta.― dijo Kuroo quitando la mano del menor de esa zona. ―Debes moverlo de esta forma...― añadió metiendo su propio dedo y agitándolo suavemente hasta llegar a la próstata.

Kenma abrió sus ojos a más no poder y luego los entrecerró, exhalando con más fuerza que antes.

― ¿Se sintió bien?

Kenma asintió con un suspiro. Si había algo que empezaba adorar de intimar con él, eran esas tiernas respuestas que escuchaba mientras lo tocaba. Sonrió animado y acercó su boca a uno de los glúteos del menor. Quiso marcarlo con varias chupadas y se entretuvo succionando su piel una y otra vez en toda esa zona hasta bajar por sus muslos. Luego empezó a lamer y besar cerca de su entrada, provocando que Kenma gimiera cada vez más alto. Tetsuruo respiró profundo y bajó sus calzoncillos para sacar su erección que empezaba a tensar la tela. Buscó dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera un pequeño frasco que había comprado anteriormente en la farmacia. Lo abrió rápidamente y se echó una pequeña parte del contenido en la punta de su dedo. Al rato comenzó a aplicarlo al rededor del orificio anal y fue masajeando el pequeño agujero hacia todos lados para prepararlo.

― ¿Qué me estás echando?― preguntó asustado el joven armador al sentir una extraña sustancia humedecer su zona íntima.

―Lubricante, ayudará a que entre más fácil...— le contestó sacando un poco más de esa sustancia del frasco y frotándolo entre sus dedos.

― ¿Dolerá mucho?— preguntó en voz baja sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

―Tal vez un poco.― respondió sin dejar de masajearlo por atrás y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al saber que sería el responsable de acabar por completo con la inocencia y la virginidad del menor. ―No lo sé con certeza, pero te preparé bien.

―Apresúrate...― dijo Kenma mirando hacia atrás con su orejas gatunas caídas y meneando su cola hacia los lados.

―Estás muy impaciente.― le dice Kuroo riendo mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas a los glúteos del rubio.

―N-no hagas eso...― se quejó el menor apretando con fuerza las sábanas.

Kozume apoyó su mejilla contra el colchón y levantó su pelvis para recibir a Kuroo. Este lo tomó de los muslos y los acarició despacio antes de ingresar la punta de su miembro. Al hacerlo, Kenma se sacudió encima de la cama, estaba asustado, y ansioso, a lo que su novio le pidió separar más sus piernas para no dificultar el ingreso, el menor que poseía una gran flexibilidad en las noches de luna llena no tuvo problemas en cumplir con esa petición.

Una vez que el menor se encontraba preparado física y mentalmente, Kuroo fue avanzando con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Al principio estaba siendo doloroso, pero ese dolor se fue volviendo de a poco placentero para Kenma, ya que en su estado de celo su resistencia aumentaba en todos los sentidos.

―Más Kuro, hazlo más rápido.― decía el menor sintiendo su cuerpo tenso y flexionando los dedos de sus pies cada vez que Kuroo avanzaba. Las embestidas que recibía lo satisfacían a tal punto de que sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez mas intensos.

Kuroo, haciendo caso a las súplicas de su novio, empleó gran fuerza durante la penetración y fue aumentando la rapidez, provocando un constante sonido originado por el choque de sus cuerpos. Esta velocidad la mantuvo por un rato, para experimentar con embestidas más lentas y potentes. Cada vez que el moreno tomaba impulso, exhalaba con fuerza y sujetaba con fuerza la cintura del menor. Kozume había llegado al orgasmo al sentir que todo el pene de su novio entraba por completo, eyaculando sobre la cama y sintiéndose avergonzado por venirse tan pronto. Sin embargo, el capitán de Nekoma, no le preocupó esta situación, y mantuvo su ritmo por un tiempo más hasta llegar a su límite, sacando su enorme erección al exterior y masturbándose detrás de Kenma. A los pocos segundos su líquido seminal cayó directamente sobre la espalda y cola de este.

El rubio se dio media vuelta, sintiendo el fluido deslizarse por su piel, y fue a abrazar a su novio con sus ojos llorosos. Tetsurou le dedicó unas dulces palabras al oído, causando que su novio se alegrara al instante. Al rato, ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente.

De esta forma había culminado su primer acto sexual como pareja, sin embargo, durante las siguientes horas, Kuroo y Kenma continuaron experimentando con diferentes posiciones y aprovecharon al máximo las horas que restaban antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ya siendo casi las cinco de la mañana, Kozume empezó a notarse fatigado, ya no podía mantener sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón sin que sus piernas temblaran. El armador de nekoma, exhausto, se desplomó sobre la cama intentando recuperar la respiración. Kuroo también se encontraba agitado y su cuerpo había sudado tanto como en un entrenamiento habitual.

―Kenma, no deberías dormir con la camiseta puesta, vamos quítatela.― dijo Kuroo moviendo la espalda del menor, pero este respondió con un quejido. Testsurou suspiró y tuvo que encargarse de sacarle la camiseta sudada a su novio, quedando ambos desnudos sobre la cama.

Kozume entreabrió un poco los ojos y se acurrucó al lado de su novio, comenzando a ronronear despacio mientras sentía que las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo. Movió un par de veces sus orejas gatunas y posó su brazo sobre el pecho de Tetsurou.

―Ya queda poco para que vuelvas a la normalidad.― le susurró el capitán acariciando su cabeza mientras lo terminaba de arropar. ―Buenas noches, Kenma.

El menor le contestó entre bostezos mientras sus ojos se cerraban, cayendo, a los pocos minutos, en un profundo sueño.

Kuroo lo estuvo observando durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

Había sido una noche agotadora para ambos, pero por sobretodo para Kenma, quien probablemente despertaría dentro de unas horas sintiendo los efectos causados por el amor, la pasión y lujuria desenfrenada.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Intruso ruso

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo IV: Intruso ruso

Habiendo pasado cerca de tres horas desde que ambos se quedaron dormidos, Kuroo abrió sus ojos lentamente teniendo una escasa visión de su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, y tan pronto como descubrió que su cabeza estaba entre dos almohadas, se tranquilizó y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. Kenma dormía como un bebé apegado a él y con el movimiento que había causado, el armador de Nekoma gruñó y se volteó en la cama para darle la espalda.

" _Estuvo cerca_ " pensó Tetsurou un poco nervioso al creer que lo había despertado. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, notando que las ropas estaban tiradas sobre el suelo y el frasco con lubricante se había volteado sobre la alfombra. Algunos muebles se encontraban fuera de lugar y el reloj de pared estaba en el suelo desarmado. Al recordar esa noche suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie con la intención de ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua, no sin antes buscar sus calzoncillos entre la ropa que estaba el piso para ponérselos inmediatamente.

—Qué noche más increíble...— decía el capitán caminando por la casa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Al llegar a la cocina, bebió el agua de un solo sorbo y estiró los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. Cuando volvió donde Kozume, se acomodó junto a él y siguió durmiendo.

A pesar de que ya había amanecido, la habitación se mantenía oscura por las gruesas cortinas que tapaban las ventanas, y Kenma se despertó recién al medio día, hora en que abrió lentamente sus afilados ojos y sintió el aliento de su novio cerca de su cabeza. Se refregó uno de sus párpados y se fue separando lentamente de los brazos del mayor.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?— se preguntó somnoliento antes de bostezar sin taparse la boca. Buscó su celular con la mirada dentro de la habitación, pero al no divisarlo a simple vista, decidió tomar su consola que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Lo primero que hizo fue estirar su brazo, y al no ser suficiente, movió un poco su cuerpo sintiendo una fuerte puntada en la zona de sus caderas mientras las sábanas se deslizaban por su piel desnuda. Tan pronto como ese dolor fue volviéndose constante los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su rostro se fue enrojeciendo gradualmente. Al principio creía que se trataba solo de un sueño, pero el hecho de que ambos estuviesen desnudos en la misma cama, que su habitación se encontrara muy desordenada, y por sobre todo, que Kuroo se viera muy contento durmiendo al lado suyo, eran suficientes pruebas para convencerse de que esas imágenes eran recuerdos recientes y reales.

Estaba aterrado. Jamás pasó por su cabeza que la maldición podría sacar su lado más libidinoso, y haciendo un intento por evadir la realidad lo antes posible, tomó la consola y se puso a jugar un videojuego.

—Oh, ya despertaste.— se escuchó la voz ronca del capitán. — ¿Cómo dormiste?— preguntó mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Kenma se encontraba avergonzado, y dándole la espalda con su consola en mano, no respondió a la pregunta. Kuroo entendió perfectamente que su novio quería evitar una conversación sobre el tema de anoche, y dando un suspiro, se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga desayuno?— preguntó mientras se rascaba el trasero.

Kozume sentía que en cualquier momento su estómago empezaría a sonar por el hambre, y asintió con su cabeza sin despegar su vista del juego. Tetsurou abrió la puerta dejando entrar una ligera brisa helada que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del armador de Nekoma.

— ¡Ah! ¡Achú!— exclamó Kenma antes de sobarse la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice.

—Creo que antes de desayunar, debería darte una ducha y ponerte algo de ropa...

—Eso mismo estaba pensando.— habló el rubio en voz baja en tanto dejaba su consola sobre el mueble. Luego agarró su camiseta que estaba bajo las sábanas y la sujetó cerca de su entrepierna para tapar esa zona. Al bajarse de la cama, sintió un fuerte dolor a la altura de sus caderas, y al dar unos dos pasos, se asustó al sentir que algo recorría sus muslos. Kuroo tragó saliva al ver claramente lo que sucedía. En tanto, Kozume, preocupado, tocó discretamente su trasero para averiguar el tipo de fluido que recorría su piel. Cuando observó con detención sus dedos, su cuerpo se tensó al cerciorarse de que se trataba de líquido seminal. Inmediatamente después, sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

— ¡Kenma!— exclamó Tetsurou reaccionando rápidamente al ver que su novio perdía el conocimiento. Sus buenos reflejos lograron que alcanzara a sujetarlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de diez minutos para que despertara. El capitán de Nekoma lo había arropado con varias sábanas y lo mantenía asegurado entre sus brazos.

— ¿Kuro?— preguntó el menor inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para ver a su novio.

—Menos mal.— respondió aliviado y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. —Qué bueno que despertaste, estuvo a punto de llevarte a un hospital.

—Estoy bien, no es para tanto...

—Lo siento.— se disculpó Tetsurou de improviso, provocando un perfecto silencio en la habitación. —Ayer me encontraba muy emocionado, y no pasó por mi mente que podrías sentirte mal por todas las cosas que hicimos. Debió haber sido chocante despertar en la mañana y ver...

—Kuro.— interrumpió el rubio bajando su mirada y sintiendo que sus pulsaciones se aceleraban. —Estuviste bien anoche.— añadió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. En esos momentos agradecía estar dándole la espalda a su novio para decirle ese tipo de cosas.

El capitán de Nekoma quedó sorprendido y ambos quedaron callados durante varios minutos más. Kozume se volteó un poco para apoyar su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo del moreno, y este, repartió un par de besos sobre su cabello. Kenma cerraba sus ojos cada vez que sentía que Kuroo lo besaba hasta que no pudo resistir más, e impulsó su cuerpo para sentir esos besos en sus labios. Al principio, solo rozaron sus bocas, pero luego, se fue volviendo cada vez más osada aquella acción mediante los movimientos y gemidos que expresaban.

—Me encantaría despertar todas las mañanas con un beso como este.— dijo Tetsurou al separarse unos centímetros de la boca de su novio.

Kenma tenía la intención de continuar, estaba deseoso de besarlo por más tiempo, pero un sonido en su estómago interrumpió ese romántico momento. El hambre atacaba y no era menor después de todo el desgate energético que había provocado esa extensa noche de pasión.

—Podemos seguir más tarde, iré a preparar algo para comer.— dijo de pronto Tetsurou moviéndose de su lugar para cargar a Kozume entre sus brazos.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — preguntó afirmándose en los robustos hombros de su novio.

—Te dejaré en la bañera.— respondió mientras entraba al baño más cercano y lo dejaba lentamente sobre el suelo. — ¿Puedes entrar solo?

—S-sí, pero date vuelta.— respondió nervioso y sacándose las sábanas de encima para meterse con un poco de dificultad dentro de la bañera que ya se encontraba llena de agua caliente. La agradable temperatura del agua había ayudado a disminuir la intensidad del dolor que tenía su cuerpo.

Tetsurou, al escuchar que cesaba el sonido del agua, volteó a mirar a Kenma quien se encontraba sumergido hasta la boca dándole la espalda y haciendo espuma.

—No encorves tanto la columna, déjame frotarte la espalda.— dijo Kuroo sentándose en un pequeño banco que estaba ubicado frente a la bañera. Sin esperar una respuesta, enjabonó y masajeó pasando por todas las marcas que le había provocado con la boca.

El jabón causaba que las manos de Tetsurou se resbalaran continuamente, y cuando pasó por los hombros, los acarició con mayor delicadeza. Kenma disfrutaba esto, incluso cuando su novio vertía el agua desde una pequeña cubeta hacia su cuerpo para sacarle el exceso de burbujas.

De pronto, Kozume se movió dentro del agua al sentir la boca del capitán en su hombro derecho. Primero fue un roce de dientes, y luego un dulce beso.

—Kenma, volveré en unos minutos.— le susurró cerca del oído antes de ponerse pie y salir del cuarto de baño. Quería dejar tranquilo a su novio mientras se aseaba sus partes íntimas, por lo que no dudó en dejar la puerta cerrada.

Por otra parte, Kozume, se había quedado dentro del agua con la piel erizada. La voz de Tetsurou había provocado que la erección, que llevaba ocultando hace varios minutos, se volviera más notoria que antes. De igual forma, se sintió aliviado al saber que se encontraba solo en el baño, y dedicó ese tiempo a solas para complacerse con ambas manos. Gimió despacio varias veces mientras se tocaba los genitales y entreabrió un poco sus ojos mientras relajaba su cuerpo. Kenma había logrado encender su imaginación mediante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, los cuales se volvían más precisos cuando pasaba sus manos por las zonas de su cuerpo que habían sido saboreadas por los labios de su novio. Luego, apoyó sus rodillas sobre el fondo de la bañera y con una mano se tocó atrás para dejar salir el resto de semen que tenía en su interior. Volvió a gemir al sentir que el agua se metía en su cuerpo, y elevó un poco sus caderas para evitar que el agua siguiera entrando. Sin dejar de tocar su entrepierna, empezó a contraer y dilatar los músculos de su orificio anal para terminar de expulsar cualquier líquido que se encontrara alojado, y una vez que sintió limpio, metió uno de sus dedos entre sus glúteos con clara intensión de rememorar los intensos movimientos de cadera a lo cual era sometido. Kenma simuló esta escena con un poco de vergüenza, pero sin duda esos recuerdos ayudaban a excitarlo y hacer más placentera la masturbación.

Una vez que logró culminar, se apresuró en vaciar la bañera. Tomó el champú y se frotó el cabello rápidamente para enfriar su cabeza antes de que llegara el moreno. Justamente en ese momento, Kuroo tocaba la puerta del baño, sobresaltando a Kenma que hace unos pocos minutos había terminado de correrse. Kuroo notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kozume, y este, tomó una cubeta repleta de agua para echársela encima de la cabeza y intentar que su bochorno pasara desapercibido.

— ¿Estás listo?

El rubio asiente con la cabeza mojada y espera ser ayudado por Tetsurou para salir de la bañera, envuelto en una gran toalla, y otra más pequeña sobre su cabello.

— ¿Por qué sigues en calzoncillos?— pregunta el rubio quien tenía el rostro mojado.

—Metí toda mi ropa a la lavadora.— respondió Kuroo. —Y lo más probable es que tu ropa sea demasiado pequeña para mí.

El joven armador frunció el ceño por el último comentario y se quedó callado mientras era llevado a su habitación. Pese a que ya podía caminar solo, no le incomodaba la idea de que Kuroo lo cargara e hiciera todas esas cosas por él.

—Por cierto, el arroz estará listo dentro de unos minutos.— dijo Tetsurou dejando a su novio encima de la cama, la cual tenía las sábanas cambiadas. — ¿Dónde dejas tu pijama?

Kenma indicó el lugar donde guardaba su ropa y mientras esperaba, decidió tomar su celular para ver la hora. Al desbloquearlo, se sorprendió al ver que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto sin leer. Preocupado, vio que la primera llamada era de su madre, y las otras dos eran de Lev. Comparó la hora actual con la de los mensajes y al notar que se trataba de algo reciente, comenzó a revisarlos rápidamente.

El primer mensaje decía:  
" _Buenos días hijo, hubo un error con los exámenes médicos de tu abuela,_  
 _por lo que nos tendremos que quedar unos días más con ella._  
 _Hay dinero bajo el florero de la cocina para que compres algunas cosas para comer._  
 _Te extrañamos._ "

El segundo mensaje decía:  
" _Kenma, olvidé mencionarte que ayer nos encontramos a la familia de tu compañero ruso._  
 _Le encargamos que te llevara un pie de manzana preparado por tu abuela._  
 _Pasará por la casa durante el mediodía, no vayas a quedarte dormido._ "

El tercer mensaje decía:  
" _¡Hola Kenma!_  
 _¿Cómo estás?_  
 _¡He llegado temprano a Tokyo con el pie de tu abuela!_ "

El cuarto mensaje decía:  
" _Kenma, ¿te llegó mi mensaje anterior?_ "

El quinto mensaje decía:  
" _Al menos contesta mis llamadas, ¿Estás vivo?_ "

El sexto mensaje decía:  
" _Hijo, respóndele a tu compañero. Irá a la casa a dejarlo dentro de una hora_ "

El séptimo mensaje decía:  
" _Kenma, tu madre me dice que entre a tu casa si no me respondes. Lo dejaré dentro del refrigerador._ "

El octavo mensaje decía:  
" _Hijo, Lev pasará a la casa a dejar el pie, al menos baja de tu habitación para recibirlo._  
 _(Y vístete si aún andas en pijama)_ "

El noveno mensaje decía:  
" _Estoy afuera, tu madre está un poco preocupada porque no respondes sus llamadas._  
 _Sigues durmiendo, ¿Verdad?_ "

Cuando estuvo a punto a leer el décimo mensaje, escuchó unas pisadas que parecían dirigirse a su habitación. Tetsuruo, quien se encontraba con el pijama en mano, ahora se entretenía revisando el cajón con la ropa interior de su novio para ver los diferentes modelos que usaba a diario, sin percatarse que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca. Kenma quiso correr para cerrar con seguro la entrada de su alcoba, pero su cuerpo seguía adolorido como para llegar antes de tiempo, y al abrir su boca, escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

—Permiso~.— se escuchó una animada voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tanto el capitán como el armador se paralizaron por unos segundos y vieron que el picaporte se movía lentamente.

El rubio, sin pensarlo mucho, se metió bajo las sábanas para solo asomar sus afilados ojos. Justo en ese momento, Lev entraba en escena, quien con su metro noventa y cuatro de estatura, tuvo que agachar un poco su cabeza para entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Buenos días, Kenma-san!— saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras Kenma lo miraba atento desde su posición.

Tetsurou, quien se encontraba sujetando algunas prendas de su novio, quedó observando atónito al intruso.

A Lev se le fue borrando la amigable sonrisa de su rostro, e inmediatamente adoptó una postura pensativa una vez que enfocó su atención al desorden de la habitación. Desde un principio la oscuridad que había en el lugar a esas horas del día ya le parecía sospechosa. Pero además, ¿Por qué Kenma se había escondido entre las sábanas? ¿Por qué los muebles se encontraban fuera de su sitio? ¿Por qué el reloj estaba desarmado sobre el suelo? Y por sobre todo, ¿Qué hacía Kuroo en la habitación de Kenma vistiendo solo unos calzoncillos?

Definitivamente había gato encerrado.

Continuará...


	5. Celos

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo V: Celos

Lev Haiba, el número 11 de Nekoma, había cruzado sus largos brazos para meditar con calma la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Kuroo se mantenía quieto al igual que Kenma, quienes no podían imaginarse con exactitud el tipo de conclusión a la que llegaría su compañero. El único ruido que se escuchó en medio de esa atmósfera de suspenso, fue cuando Tetsurou tragó saliva al sentirse observando por Lev.

—Ustedes...— dijo el más alto utilizando un tono muy serio.

—Lev, esto...— dijo el capitán mirando las prendas que tenía en sus manos. —No es lo que parece.— añadió escondiendo la ropa interior de su novio detrás de su espalda y dando un paso hacia adelante con la clara intención de confrontar la futura acusación del más joven.

Su relación con el armador era oculta para todos sus conocidos, y era realmente problemático que Lev fuera el primero en enterarse. No sabía si se lo tomaría mal o si sería el comienzo de que su romance a escondidas viera la luz. Tal vez las dos, lo cual era mucho peor, siendo esa su mayor preocupación. De cualquier forma, no estaba preparado, y sabía que Kenma tampoco lo estaba.

Mientras ideaba una historia para explicar la situación en la que se encontraba una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y se deslizó por su mejilla. Por otra parte, Lev, se mostraba cada vez más decidido a seguir con su diálogo.

—¡Ustedes lo hicieron! — exclamó Haiba apuntando la cama con el dedo indice. Kozume llegó a paralizare por completo. Kuroo se sorprendió al escuchar esa acusación y rápidamente reaccionó a la defensiva. Frunció el ceño y dio varios pasos hacia delante para acercarse al bloqueador.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas.— dijo Tetsurou con la voz firme.

—Comprendo la situación a la perfección, no tienen de qué avergonzarse.— dijo Lev haciendo un ademán con las manos para dar a entender que no era necesario escuchar razones. —Se muy bien que anoche hicieron una pijamada, los amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas — añadió sonriendo. —Son vecinos y amigos de la infancia después de todo.

Tanto Kuroo como Kenma dieron fin a ese momento de tensión mediante un suspiro. Lev seguía siendo tan ingenuo como siempre.

—Bueno, no estás tan equivocado.— dijo Kuroo dirigiéndose al más alto. —Pero en realidad me quedé aquí porque estuve cuidando a Kenma. Es muy propenso a los resfriados en esta época del año, y anoche se encontraba muy mal.— se excusó en tanto Kenma lo miraba y asentía con la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo. _Kenma-san_ no se encuentra bien. No lo había notado.— dijo Lev acercándose al mencionado y flexionando sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del rubio, quien seguía envuelto con las sábanas asemejándose a un gusano. Sus ojos afilados miraban con atención al ruso-japonés.

—¿Qué harás?— preguntó en voz baja el capitán de Nekoma al ver que la distancia se acortaba entre su novio y el bloqueador.

— _Kenma-san_ , mi hermana me ha enseñado a tomar la temperatura— dijo Haiba tomando con delicadeza las sienes de Kenma, y apoyando su frente con la de él. Kenma se sintió nervioso al sentir que Lev lo tocaba. Si no fueran por el par de sábanas, estaría completamente desnudo al frente de él, y aquello le resultaba extremadamente incómodo.

Kuroo hizo un gruñido al ver que ese acercamiento se volvía interminable.

— _Kenma-san_ , parece que sigue con fiebre.— dijo cerrando sus ojos.

—Fue suficiente, déjalo descansar.— dijo Tetsurou en voz alta mientras se acercaba al par y agarraba la camiseta de Lev para moverlo del lugar.

—Está bien, está bien...— dijo Haiba un poco sorprendido por la rudeza del moreno. Cuando apoyó su mano sobre el suelo para tomar impulso y ponerse de pie, sintió esa zona humedecida. Tetsurou abrió los ojos a más no poder al notar que el frasco con lubricante era la causa de que la alfombra estuviera en ese estado. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es la medicina de _Kenma-san_?—preguntó frotando el líquido entre sus dedos.

Kenma se ruborizó de inmediato y escondió su rostro entre las sábanas mientras fingía una débil tos.

Kuroo, quien estaba obligado a dar respuesta, se rascó la nuca y miró inseguro al menor.

—Claro, es la medicina, de Kenma.— respondió tomando rápidamente el frasco con el poco contenido que tenía para meterlo dentro de un cajón. —Más tarde saldré a comprar más, si no fuera por la medicina, Kenma estaría muy grave.

—Qué gran amigo.— dijo Haiba poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole enérgicamente.

Kuroo también le sonrió, un poco nervioso, mientras iba en busca de unos pañuelos desechables. El bloqueador observó esta acción, notando las extensas cicatrices superficiales que el moreno tenía en su espalda.

— ¡Capitán!— exclamó Lev horrorizado al percatarse de las heridas que tenía Tetsurou en su cuerpo. — ¡Parece como si un gato lo hubiese rasguñado con furia!

—¿Eh?— Kuroo se tocó la espalda notando las líneas que sobresalían en su piel. —No es nada grave, solo fue Kenma. Se vuelve un poco agresivo cuando le doy su medicina. — añadió con una sonrisa burlona. Lejos de tomárselo con nerviosismo, parecía muy calmado.

"Maldito Kuro" pensaba Kenma haciendo un chasquido con sus dientes.

—¡ _Kenma-san_! No debería agredir a nuestro capitán, si hasta le dejó marcado sus dientes...— dijo mirando sorprendido la gran cantidad de marcas que tenía en la piel.

Kuroo se dio vuelta para esconder sus cicatrices de la vista del intruso y comenzó a reír despacio.

—La verdad es que no me preocupa sufrir daño con tal de que nuestro armador esté sano y salvo. Si tan solo lo hubieses visto ayer, te habrías dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.— dijo Tetsurou mientras le pasaba un pañuelo al bloqueador. Lev parecía preocupado mientras escuchaba al número uno de Nekoma, y a ratos miraba de manera compasiva a Kozume al saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior. Por otro lado, Kenma empezaba a perder la paciencia, ya que la explicaciones que daba su novio estaban cargadas de doble sentido.

—Menos mal que _Tetsurou-san_ estaba aquí para ayudarlo.— dijo Haiba limpiándose ambas manos y arrugando el pañuelo para botarlo en un papelero que estaba cerca.

— ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo?— preguntó Kenma con el ceño fruncido con la clara intención de pasar a otro tema.

—Oh, cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Creo que sí, debería ir a ver.— respondió Kuroo dedicándole una sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, supongo que los dejaré almorzar tranquilos, yo ya cumplí con mi misión. El pie de manzana se encuentra en el refrigerador.— dijo Lev caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Kuroo tenía la clara intención de seguirlo para acompañarlo a la salida, sin embargo, Kenma bajó un poco las sábanas que cubrían su cabeza para llamar la atención de ambos jugadores.

—Espera, Lev, quédate a almorzar con nosotros.— dijo Kozume con un tono serio para luego mirar de forma malvada a Tetsurou.

" _¿Qué pretendes?_ " se preguntaba Kuroo sintiendo que se le asomaba una vena en la frente.

—¡Oh!, ¿De verdad?— preguntó entusiasmado y volteando a mirar al armador.

—Claro, en agradecimiento por traer el pie de manzana.— respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

Kuroo entrecerró sus ojos y miró fijamente a su novio desde la entrada de la habitación.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— agradeció el ruso-japonés sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —El olor a comida ya empezaba a darme hambre.

Kuroo, resignado, se llevó a Lev a la cocina para que lo ayudara a preparar la mesa, no sin antes, ponerse un delantal de cocina para cubrir su cuerpo, después de todo, Kenma no tenía ropa de su talla y no se atrevía a sacarle prestada alguna prenda al padre del menor.

Por otra parte, Kozume había aprovechado ese tiempo para vestirse con el pijama que había escogido su novio. Luego bajó las escaleras con un poco de dificultad debido al ligero dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, e intentó caminar con mayor naturalidad al encontrarse en el primer piso.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde, pero poco le importaba encontrarse en pijama a a esas horas.

Al llegar al comedor, vio la mesa servida, el aroma a comida recién hecha era muy agradable. Si no fuera por Kuroo, lo más probable es que estaría sobreviviendo a base de comida congelada y pizzas durante el tiempo en que sus padres se encontraban fuera de casa.

Lev esperó que Kozume tomara asiento para empezar a servir y se sentó a su lado izquierdo. Kuroo, quien había sido el segundo en sentarse, quedó frente a su novio.

El almuerzo consistía en arroz al curry. Tetsurou parecía muy satisfecho con este resultado, al fin y al cabo, había logrado una comida muy contundente y con una muy buena apariencia en poco tiempo.

Los tres jugadores de Nekoma agradecieron al unísono, y sin hacerse esperar, comenzaron a comer muy animados, sobre todo el menor de ellos.

— _Tetsurou-san,_ cocina muy bien.— decía Lev con la boca llena de arroz y mirando hacia el televisor, que se mantenía encendido con el volumen muy bajo, el cual mostraba una fotografía de la luna. —¡Oh~! Había olvidado que hoy se verá un eclipse lunar. Han estado hablando de eso toda la semana.

—¿Eclipse lunar?—preguntó Kenma confundido y prestando atención al televisor.

—Ahora que recuerdo el otro día lo vi en las noticias, dicen que ocurrirá cerca de las ocho de la noche.— mencionó Kuroo antes de probar otro bocado.

—¿Será un eclipse total? — preguntó Kenma intrigado. —Los eclipses lunares solo ocurren en luna llena, cuando son totales, se puede apreciar mucho mejor el color anaranjado que toma la luna.

—¡Wooo! _Kenma-san_ parece muy interesado en la luna.— dijo Lev sonriendo.

—He estado leyendo sobre eso las últimas semanas, no es que me agrade el tema.— dijo Kenma desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, podemos hablar sobre otra cosa, podría ser, ¿video juegos? ¿Voleyball? ¿Gatos? — preguntaba Lev sacando una porción de arroz y sumergiéndola en la salsa de curry. Kenma casi se atragantó al escuchar la palabra "gatos", pero logró controlarse y mantenerse en calma rápidamente.

—Kenma no se lleva bien con los gatos, en realidad no se lleva bien con los animales.— dijo Tetsurou pensativo.

—Me cuesta creer eso después de que _Kenma-san_ me ayudara a rescatar a un gato que estaba atrapado en un gran árbol. Incluso se ofreció a sentarse sobre mis hombros para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kuroo sorprendido prestando mayor atención al relato del bloqueador.

—Luego de eso caímos sobre el pasto, fue divertido, a ambos nos sangró la nariz. Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a _Kenma-san_ reír.— contaba Haiba muy animado.

Kozume se había avergonzado al escuchar la historia y más aún porque se trataba de un hecho que no se lo había contado a su novio.

"Se sentó sobre sus hombros, eso quiere decir que sus muslos tocaron sus hombros, entonces puede que su entrepierna haya tocado su nuca, y lo más probable es que con sus manos haya tocado su cabeza para sujetarse, pero no solo eso, ¿Acaso dijo que Kenma estaba riendo?" pensaba Kuroo en completo silencio con el ceño fruncido y presionando con fuerza los palillos que tenía en sus manos. La presión llegó a ser tan alta, que de pronto, se escuchó un crujido, rompiendo finalmente los utensilios con sus dedos.

—¿ _Tetsurou-san_ , se encuentra bien? — preguntó Haiba preocupado.

—Si, estoy bien.— respondió forzando su sonrisa para luego mirarlo de forma amenazante.

Lev parecía no darse cuenta de que en esos momento su vida corría peligro y seguía comiendo muy animado. En cambio, Kenma, sintiendo por completo el aura asesina que emanaba el cuerpo de su novio, prefirió mantener su vista fija al plato.

Kuroo había dejado los restos de palillo a un lado y al momento de ir a buscar unos nuevos, sintió que llamaron a la puerta. Pidiendo permiso, se levantó de la silla para caminar hasta la entrada principal de la casa.

El capitán de Nekoma estaba de mal humor, tener a Lev como invitado comenzaba a desesperarlo por el solo hecho de que interfería en pasar ese largo fin de semana a solas con Kenma.

" _Espero que no sea algún fanático religioso_ " pensaba el moreno abriendo la puerta.

Hinata y Kageyama se encontraban frente a él. Ambos con una postura erguida y una expresión muy seria.

" _Hubiese preferido los fanáticos religiosos"_ pensó antes de suspirar.

Kuroo no entendía qué había hecho mal en su vida o en sus vidas pasadas para tener este tipo de visitas durante el mismo día. Empezaba a convencerse de que el destino estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Sin embargo, el mismo destino estaba por ponerle una prueba mucho más inesperada producto de la alineación de la Tierra, la luna y el sol. En otras palabras, el eclipse lunar, el cual ocurriría en unas horas más, desencadenaría una nueva manifestación en Kenma.

Algo que incluso el propio Kenma desconocía.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Cuidado con Kenma

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo VI: Cuidado con Kenma

Al frente de la puerta principal, se encontraba el número 9 y 10 de Karasuno. Ambos se fijaron en el atuendo de Kuroo, el cual consistía, a simple vista, en un delantal de cocina que cubría parte de su pecho y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Menos mal que se podía notar que también andaba en calzoncillos desde el lugar donde se encontraban, no obstante, su atención ahora estaban concentrada en la respuesta del capitán de Nekoma, quien aún no correspondía al saludo que habían hecho hace unos segundos atrás.

"Solo es el enano con su armador" pensó mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente con la clara intención de ignorarlos sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¡Espera! ¡Hemos venido a ver a Kenma! — gritó Hinata empujando del otro lado para no cerrar la puerta por completo. —¿Esta es la casa de Kenma, verdad?

—Capitán, deje que pasen.— se escuchó una voz muy animada que se aproximaba a la puerta. Haiba apareció detrás de Tetsurou y le sonrió a los dos jugadores de Karasuno mientras abría por completo la puerta.

Kenma, quien se encontraba en el comedor devorando su segundo plato, dejó sus palillos de lado al escuchar la voz de Hinata. Había guardado silencio solo para escuchar la conversación que transcurría en la entrada principal.

—Lev, esta no es tu casa.— dijo Kuroo mirándolo enojado.

—Pero son amigos de Kenma.— contestó Lev mirando hacia atrás para ver si el armador se aparecía y le daba la razón.

—Estoy aquí abajo.— se escuchó la débil voz de Kozume quien se encontraba entre los dos jugadores de Nekoma.

"En qué momento..." se preguntaron tanto Kuroo como Lev al ver al rubio de pie al frente de ellos.

—¡Hola Kenma!— gritó Shouyo alzando los brazos. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a su amigo frente a él.

Kozume saludó sonriendo tímidamente a ambos jugadores. Hinata hace rato que había cambiado su semblante, pasando de uno serio a uno muy entusiasmado, en cambio Tobio, mantenía su ceño fruncido, y apenas abrió la boca para saludar a los jugadores de Nekoma.

Después de una corta conversación, los cinco se encontraban en la mesa almorzando. Kuroo había preparado una gran cantidad de curry con la intención de que durara dos días, sin embargo, el pequeño de Karasuno, más su amigo y Lev, ya se lo estaban acabando en cosa de minutos. Tetsurou no podía encontrarse más impaciente, molesto y cansado. Sin duda a él le agradaba más que a Kenma socializar con sus compañeros y equipos rivales, pero justo ese día tenía planeado dedicárselo por completo a Kenma, ya que al día siguiente tenía que cumplir con otras obligaciones. Kenma, por su parte, parecía no importarle que hubiese tanta gente en su casa. Después de todo, se trataba de Shoyo, una de las personas que más le agradaba después de Kuroo.

— ¿Cómo es que dieron con la dirección de Kenma?— preguntó Tetsuruo antes de meterse un bocado a la boca.

—Bueno, creo que es un poco obvio, la madre de Kenma me dio las indicaciones por teléfono.— contestó Lev alzando uno de sus palillos.

Todos los presentes miraron al ruso-japonés, Kenma suspiró, Kuroo siguió masticando lo que tenía dentro de la boca sin denotar ningún tipo de expresión, Hinata se sorprendió y Tobio observaba seriamente mientras seguía comiendo.

—En nuestro caso.— dijo Hinata mirando a su compañero de equipo y luego mirando al resto de los presentes. —Yo tenía la dirección de Kenma guardada y como estaba con Kageyama en Tokyo, pues, pensé en visitarlo.

"¿Cómo es que tiene la dirección de Kenma?" pensó el capitán de Nekoma atragantándose. Todos miraron al Kuroo, pero al ver que no se trataba de nada grave continuaron conversando. Kenma le había ofrecido un vaso con agua, y aprovechando que se había puesto de pie y estaba al lado del moreno, acarició sutilmente la espalda descubierta. Tetsurou no se esperaba que fuera capaz de acariciarlo en público y mucho menos delante de sus amigos y lo observó directamente a los ojos en tanto una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

—Kuro, me preocupa un poco el efecto del eclipse.— habló en voz baja el rubio sabiendo que los de primer año parecían muy entusiasmados con sus conversaciones como para prestarle atención al diálogo con su novio. Kenma había dejado de corresponder a la mirada y apenas abría la boca para articular las palabras. Su forma de actuar era tan sigilosa como en la cancha.

—Entiendo.— dijo el moreno dejando de sonreír. —Me haré cargo.

La mayoría en ese momento terminaba de comer, aunque decidieron esperar que Hinata y Kageyama acabaran por completo con su última porción de comida. En eso, Hinata contaba la historia de cómo había llegado hasta Tokyo. En tanto, el armador de Karasuno no dejaba de observar las raras expresiones y gestos que hacía su amigo mientras hablaba.

—¡Traga antes de hablar! ¡Idiota!— exclamó Kageyama con la paciencia al límite. No podía seguir soportando el extraño lenguaje que hacía Shoyo al intentar conversar con la boca llena.

El pelirojo se sintió ofendido. No podía refutar ante eso y masticó lentamente sus últimos bocados antes de terminar de contar su historia, sin embargo, Tobio se había encargado de terminar el relato, contándola de una forma mucho más corta y precisa, sin entrar en detalles.

—Entonces están aquí solo por el día.— dijo Lev muy atento.

—Exacto, debemos tomar el tren temprano, o no podremos regresar a Torono.— dijo Kageyama dejando sus palillos sobre el plato.

—Pero todavía nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que salga el último tren. Podríamos ir a entrenar un poco en un lote vacío, vimos uno de camino. Además ando con un balón de voleyball en mi bolso.— dijo Hinata.

—Yo, también traje el mío...— dijo en voz baja Kageyama un poco avergonzado.

—¡Me parece bien!— exclamó Haiba poniéndose de pie y mirando a sus dos compañeros de Nekoma quienes parecían ignorar por completo la conversación que había en la mesa. —¿Kenma-san? ¿Capitán? ¿Qué dicen?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo paso.— respondió inmediatamente el rubio un poco decaído. Después de todo, el dolor en sus caderas no había desaparecido por completo. Aunque no se hubiese negado en el caso de que su cuerpo hubiese estado en mejores condiciones, debido a que le agradaba ver las jugadas de la carnada de Karasuno.

—Lev, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos antes? — dijo Kuroo antes de mirar a Kenma y suspirar pesadamente.

—Oh, lo siento, lo había olvidado.— se disculpó el menor rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia abajo al comprender la situación.

—¿Eh?— Shoyo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando a Kuroo y a Lev, repetidamente, al no comprender la situación.

—Tetsurou-san está cuidando de Kenma-san.— dijo Lev provocando que Hinata entendiera a medias lo que estaba pasando.

En tanto el pelirrojo seguía con sus dudas, Kageyama ayudó a retirar los platos de la mesa junto a Kenma, y ambos lo llevaron a la cocina. Una vez que regresaron, Kenma caminó para quedarse al lado de su novio y se quedó quieto mientras Kuroo reunía a los de primero quienes se encontraban un poco dispersos en el comedor.

—Chicos, no quiero que se lo tomen a mal.— dijo Tetsurou seriamente.

Lev, Hinata y Kageyama prestaron mayor atención. Estaban impacientes por saber de qué trataba el asunto. El tono que había usado el capitán de Nekoma parecía indicar que se trataba de algo muy importante.

—Kenma no se siente muy bien desde anoche y le gustaría descansar.— dijo finalmente Kuroo.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio Kenma?— preguntó Shoyo preocupado y mirando al rubio que asentía con la cabeza. —¿Hemos sido una molestia desde que llegamos?

—Supongo...— respondió Kozume inmediatamente.

"Qué directo" pensó Tobio abriendo la boca del asombro.

—L-lo siento.— se disculpó Kageyama sintiéndose culpable. Luego se volteó a mirar a su pequeño compañero. —¡Te lo dije, idiota! ¡Debías esperar que al menos contestara tu mensaje!— le gritó zamarreándolo desde la playera.

—¡Pero no contestaba, solo quería pasar a saludar!— se defendía Hinata alzando los brazos.

—Chicos...— dijo Tetsurou empezando otra vez a impacientarse.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos a jugar un poco solo nosotros! ¡Vendremos otro día a pasar la tarde con Kenma-san!— dijo Lev juntando sus dos palmas para luego dirigirse al par de Karasuno.

Los tres jóvenes de primer año agradecieron por el almuerzo, y se despidieron, no sin antes, desearle al armador de Nekoma que se mejorara pronto. Luego de eso, se fueron de la casa. Kuroo se sintió mucho más relajado y se sacó el delantal de cocina para dejarlo sobre una silla. Luego fue donde Kenma para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó Kozume dejándose abrazar por el moreno.

—Al fin no hay nadie en casa... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Jugar.

—Bien, vamos a jugar a la sala de estar...

Dicho eso, Kuroo, quien ahora estaba solo en ropa interior, fue a buscar una manta para arroparse y se sentó detrás de Kenma, quien ya se había instalado en el suelo sobre varios cojines. El capitán acomodó su mentón sobre el hombro del menor y agarró su consola para jugar. Kozume no se quejó en ningún momento hasta que hizo unos movimiento en su cuerpo al sentir que el peso se volvía un poco incómodo. Ambos estuvieron jugando, Kuroo era el que más se quejaba y gritaba cada vez que algo no salía como él quería, contrario a Kenma, quien parecía estar jugando muy tranquilo, y al menor error, intentaba solucionarlo. Así pasaron el tiempo jugando videojuegos. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, cuando escucharon que llamaron a la puerta. Kuroo pausó el juego y fue abrir con la manta cubriendo su espalda. Al llegar a la entrada, entre abrió un poco la puerta, pues no quería que lo vieran en ropa interior.

—¿Qué no tenían que llegar a la estación temprano?— preguntó sorprendido el capitán de Nekoma al ver al par de Karasuno frente a él —¿Por qué siguen en Tokyo?

Hinata se atemorizó al escuchar las preguntas del moreno y se escondió detrás de Kageyama mientras intentaba articular algunas palabras.

—Lo que pasa es que...—sus piernas temblaban sabiendo que Kuroo se encontraba un poco molesto.

—No conocemos muy bien el lugar, y nos perdimos porque Lev nos dio unas malas indicaciones, así que hemos regresado hasta aquí.— dijo Tobio utilizando un tono muy serio.

—Podrías haber llamado a Kenma...A esta hora es complicado llegar hasta la estación si no es en auto o un taxi.

—¡Lo intentamos!— exclamó Hinata con los ojos llorosos. —Kenma no respondió a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes. Es el único número que tengo del equipo de Nekoma.

"Mierda...Ahora que lo pienso, nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando y Kenma dejó su celular en el segundo piso."

—¿Qué piensan hacer?— preguntó Kuroo un poco nervioso al creer que él tendría que hacerse cargo de los menores.

—Pueden quedarse si no les importa compartir la habitación.— se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Era Kozume haciendo su inesperada aparición en la entrada.

—¡Estaremos muy agradecidos!— dijo Kageyama haciendo una reverencia. Hinata seguía escondido detrás, pero fue empujado por el brazo de Tobio para que ambos demostraran respeto a sus superiores. —Disculpe nuestra intromisión.

—No hace falta tanta formalidades.— murmuró Kuroo. Al principio se lo había tomado mal, pero como su novio parecía estar de acuerdo y era quien había dado la idea, terminó aceptándolo de mejor forma. —Pasen chicos.— agregó abriendo la puerta para dejar que pasara el par de Karasuno.

Tanto Tobio como Hinata se sintieron incómodos al ver que el moreno andaba solo en ropa interior. No obstante, rápidamente se acostumbraron a esa vista y empezaron a interactuar con mayor naturalidad.

Kozume sacó otro dos controles esperando que sus amigos se unieran al juego. Al parecer, Kenma tenía ganas de jugar en equipos y si no hubiese sido por eso, lo más probable es que no los habría invitado a quedarse en su casa.

Tras jugar dos partidas, Hinata comenzó a desesperarse, puesto que le era imposible derrotar al equipo de Kenma. A ratos le echaba la culpa a Tobio, quien se molestaba y le gritaba que era un imbécil sin remedio por echarle la culpa de algo que no era cierto.

Ya en la cuarta partida, donde Kenma y Kuroo habían ganado nuevamente, Shoyo tomó los hombros del rubio y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¡Eres asombroso, Kenma! ¡Realmente eres asombroso!

"Demasiado cerca" pensó Kuroo mirándolo de reojo.

"Te estás acostumbrando a decírselo a todo el mundo" pensó Kageyama haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

Kozume no dijo nada respecto a ese elogio y tan solo miró hacia otro lado, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sintió que su cuerpo se volvió más pequeño de un segundo a otro. Todo se había vuelto negro.

Hinata comenzó a gritar al ver que el cuerpo de su amigo desaparecía entre la ropa de dormir, y esta, terminaba quedando arrugada sobre el suelo, sin un solo rastro de Kenma. Acto seguido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Hice desaparecer a Kenma! — gritó Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Baja la voz idiota! — exclamó Kageyama igual de preocupado que su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?— se preguntaba Kuroo en estado de shock mientras seguía sentado en uno de los cojines. Lejos de perder la calma se encontraba analizando la situación.

—¡No era mi intención desaparecer a Kenma!—se disculpaba Hinata a punto de llorar. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se habían humedecido.

Los tres jugadores quedaron en absoluto silencio durante unos instantes, cuando de pronto, y entre las ropas que se encontraban sobre el suelo, algo comenzó a moverse. Kuroo, Hinata y Kageyama se alertaron inmediatamente y se miraron entre ellos con temor. Algo parecía asomarse entre las ropas de Kenma. Lo primero que apareció fueron un par de orejas peludas. Tras eso, se escuchó un maullido. Kageyama fue el primero en reaccionar y metiendo sus manos entre el pijama que estaba sobre los cojines, se percató que se trataba de un pequeño felino.

—Es solo un gato.— dijo Tobio tomando al minino que tenía una expresión muy seria. Los tres tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo al notar que la apariencia del gato se asemejaba al armador de Nekoma.

—No creo que solo sea un gato. Es Kenma...— dijo Kuroo comprendiendo la situación en cosa de segundos al relacionar el extraño fenómeno que estaba sucediendo con la presencia del eclipse lunar que en esos momento estaba empezando.

"Miau" dijo el gato observando sin parpadear a la persona que tenía de frente.

—¡¿Ehhh?! — gritó Shoyo con fuerza. Kageyama quedó boquiabierto sosteniendo al pequeño gato entre sus manos.

Un nuevo misterio de la maldición había sido desvelado, aunque en presencia de los jugadores de Karasuno.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Secreto a voces

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo VII: Secreto a voces

Kageyama seguía sosteniendo a ese gato tan peculiar entre sus manos. Su pelaje era corto, de tres colores; blanco, negro y naranjo. En su ojo izquierdo se ubicaba una pequeña mancha anaranjada. Si algunos de los tres hubiese definido la raza del gato, lo más probable es que todos habrían llegado a la misma conclusión. Claramente se trataba de un gato calicó.

—Kuroo-san, ¿qué está ocurriendo exactamente? — preguntó el armador de Karasuno sin despegar su vista del animal que tenía entre sus manos.

—Bueno, creo entender un poco la situación.— respondió sonriendo un poco más calmado mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Supongo que ya no tiene caso que ande con secretos, lo que pasa es que Kenma está poseído...

— ¿Poseído por el diablo?— interrumpió Hinata poniéndose a tiritar de miedo.

Tobio se asustó al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero y llegó a lanzar al gato lejos de su vista al pensar que se trataba del mismísimo satanás en forma de gato. El pobre felino se dio unas vueltas por los aires y cayó desparramado sobre el suelo.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!— gritó Tetsurou enojado al ver cómo el animal se incorporaba con dificultad y bajaba sus orejas. Se acercó hacia él muy preocupado inspeccionándolo con la mirada. —Iba a decir que estaba poseído por una maldición que se manifiesta solo en luna llena. No es nada satánico..

La mirada de Kenma, llena de rencor, se encontraba fija en Kageyama.

—Pero, es... es un gato, los gatos deberían caer de pie.— dijo Tobio evitando hacer contacto visual con el pequeño minino. —L-lo siento. — añadió un poco nervioso al sentir la penetrante mirada del felino.

—Tsk... Insisto, no es nada satánico. Cuando me refiero a una maldición, me estoy refiriendo a un tipo de castigo de origen sobrenatural.— comenzó a explicar el capitán de Nekoma acomodándose entre los cojines y tomando al animalito para acostarlo sobre sus muslos. El gato, lejos de resistirse, se dejó levantar sin problemas. Y en cuanto hizo contacto con la cálida piel del moreno, comenzó a ronronear cada vez más fuerte.

Hinata y Tobio también tomaron asientos muy atentos frente al capitán de Nekoma para escuchar la historia. Su atención estaba dirigida a Kuroo, sin embargo, no podían evitar distraerse por el comportamiento del gato, el cual se encontraba muy inquieto sobre el regazo del capitán. Kenma en su forma animal, cerraba sus ojos cuando sentía las grandes manos posarse sobre su pelaje o cerca de sus orejas. A ratos, frotaba su cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de su novio, interrumpiendo el relato por las cosquillas que causaba con sus bigotes. En tanto, Tetsurou, quien seguía haciéndole cariño al animal, se sinceraba con los jugadores de Karasuno, contando con lujo de detalle acerca de la maldición, omitiendo, por razones obvias, que Kenma entraba en celo y la relación de noviazgo que mantenía con el armador.

Por otra parte, Kageyama se había puesto a analizar la situación con calma. Era algo difícil de creer, aunque por el hecho de que los tres habían presenciando la transformación del rubio, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que todo lo que contaba Tetsurou debía ser verdad. Su vista, en tanto, pasó de estar observando al animal a fijarse en los arañazos que tenía la piel de Kuroo cerca del cuello. En un momento, cuando Kuroo se volteó a tomar un vaso con agua que se encontraba sobre un mueble cercano, ambos jugadores de primer año, pero por sobre todo Kageyama, pudo ver con mayor claridad las heridas que tenía en la piel. Heridas que parecían ser causadas por un humano, no por un gato. En seguida relacionó el relato de Kuroo con los arañazos. A esas alturas, sabía que Kenma se transformaba en un semigato, y le parecía coherente que esas heridas las hubiese causado Kenma durante ese estado. Aún así, tenía muchas dudas respecto a ese tema.

— ¿Entonces, realmente su alma se encuentra atrapada en ese gato? — intervino Tobio con una expresión muy seria.

—De eso no tengo duda.— respondió Tetsurou.

— ¿Eso significa que está consciente en estos momentos?

El gato quedó echo piedra al escuchar a Kageyama. Volteó a mirar sutilmente a su novio sin hacer ninguna señal. Tetsurou no sabía qué responder, en el fondo, sabía que Kenma comprendía lo que hablaban, y que su comportamiento, tan cariñoso con él, significaba que estaba consientes de sus actos.

—Ehhh...— pensaba Kuroo en voz alta. Odiaba tener que dar ese tipo de explicaciones. —Verás, como te dije antes, no conozco muchos detalles sobre la maldición, es algo que tengo pendiente de investigar con Kenma. Pero debo suponer que al tener un cuerpo de gato, reaccionará como uno...

—Claro, Bakeyama, eso es obvio, es decir, si tocas cerca de su cola, la levantará.— dijo Hinata estirando su mano y tocando el lomo del animal. De apoco fue avanzando y se concentró cerca de la cola, poniendo más presión en la punta de sus dedos. El gato fue levantando su cola de apoco hasta dejarla completamente erguida.

Kuroo hizo un gruñido de solo imaginar a Kenma ser tocado en esa parte siendo un humano y tomó al gato entre sus manos para alejarlo de esas caricias.

— ¡Si funcionó!— exclamó Hinata ignorando por completo la molestia que había causado en el capitán de Nekoma. Su fascinación con el gato era tanta que no podía despegar su vista del animal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no cayó de pie? — preguntó Kageyama observando con mayor atención tanto el comportamiento del gato como el de Kuroo.

—Bueno, Kenma se acaba de transformar, de apoco se ha ido familiarizado con su nueva forma. Es bastante torpe todavía.— dijo Tetsurou acariciando la barbilla del animal. Este parecía entender lo último y mordió los dedos que tenía cerca de su hocico en señal de enfado.

"Intento ayudarte..." pensaba Kuroo un poco molesto.

— ¿Me deja tomar a Kenma? — preguntó Hinata con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Parecía ansioso por jugar con el pequeño felino desde hace bastante rato.

—Kuroo-san, creo que hace un momento comprendió lo que estábamos hablando...— dijo Tobio mientras Tetsurou, a regañadientes, le pasaba el gato al diez de Karasuno.

"Este mocoso realmente es un fastidio, aunque el _enanito_ también me desespera" pensaba Kuroo poniéndose cada vez más intranquilo. Debía evitar mostrarse tan apegado con Kenma, o Tobio seguiría haciendo esas suposiciones tan asertivas.

Por otro lado, Hinata parecía muy contento con el gato entre sus manos. Lo llevó al sillón y lo recostó boca arriba. Luego tomó cada pata delantera y comenzó a acariciar sus almohadillas.

—¡Son tan suaves y esponjosas! —exclamó rozando la yema de sus dedos con esa parte del animal mientras sonreía. —¡Wooo! Y su pancita es muy cálida, realmente se convirtió en un gato.

—Oye idiota, deja de manosear a ese gato como si fuera cualquier animal.

—Pero si le gusta, escucha cómo ronronea...

—Se te olvida que se trata de Kenma-san... Tal vez tiene inhibida su voluntad humana, pero es capaz de ver lo que le estás haciendo. Y claramente ahora se está dejando llevar por su instinto animal.

—¿Qué?

—Realmente eres idiota, lo más seguro es que hasta un niño de primaria lo entendería.

— ¡Cállate Bakeyama, no te hagas el listo! Tú has demostrado ser tan tonto como yo en los exámenes...— se quejó Hinata molesto y avergonzado. —Quiero decir, en inteligencia no eres superior a mí. Estamos igualados, ¿entiendes?

—Tsk... Por supuesto que entiendo lo que tratas de decir, tú eres el problema, idiota.

— ¿Podrían callarse de una buena vez?— preguntó Kuroo con la paciencia al límite. Su voz había sonado tan fuerte, que los menores llegaron a sobresaltarse, en cambio, el gato, aprovechó esa oportunidad para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde estaba el moreno.

—Ya que no podremos seguir jugando, les mostraré su habitación.— dijo un poco más calmado mientras se agachaba para tomar al animal entre sus brazos. —Me imagino que Kenma volverá a la normalidad en cuanto se acabe el eclipse. Así que por el momento, tendré que cuidarlo.

— ¿Eso significa que Kuroo-san pasará otra noche en casa de Kenma?— preguntó Hinata provocando que Kageyama le diera un codazo.

—Claro, debo cuidar a este pequeño...— respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible. El gato entre sus brazos parecía estar muy tranquilo observando al par de Karasuno. —Si dejo hacer lo que quiere, podría escapar de casa y perderse. Ya saben, se pierde incluso cuando es un humano.

Kenma podía escuchar todo y se contuvo de morderlo en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Kageyama habían seguido al par de Nekoma hasta ver la habitación que ocuparían durante esa noche. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue la cama de dos plazas ubicada cerca de la ventana. Ambos se habían sonrojado al mismo tiempo al saber que tendría que compartirla.

Kuroo, quien solo quería estar a solas con su novio, había dado un par de indicaciones antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando a sus huéspedes solos. Tras esto, Kageyama había cerrado la puerta silenciosamente para acercarse lentamente hacia Shouyo. Hinata miró hacia ambos lados y retrocedió un poco asustado por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó Hinata nervioso y moviendo sus brazos aludiendo a movimientos de artes marciales al ver que su compañero acortaba cada vez más la distancia.

—Cálmate idiota... No pienso golpearte, quería hablarte sobre lo de hoy...

— ¿Eh? — preguntó el pelirrojo en estado pensativo.

— ¿Viste algo raro en Kenma-san? — preguntó Tobio en voz baja apoyando su mano bajo el mentón.

—Bueno, era un gato, de por sí eso es raro...

—No me refiero a eso, idiota.— se quejó el armador frunciendo el ceño. —Quiero decir, cuando era humano, andaba en pijama y...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo también he pasado todo el día en pijama.— interrumpió.

—No es precisamente eso lo extraño, a lo que voy es que me pareció raro la cantidad de marcas que tenía cerca de su cuello y nuca...

— ¿Te refieres a esas manchas oscuras? — preguntó Shouyo preocupado al recordar a Kenma con esas marcas en su piel. —Yo también me di cuenta de eso. ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

—Tengo una teoría...— respondió avergonzado e intentando que su reacción pasara desapercibida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bakeyama! —exclamó el pelirrojo alejándose unos pasos de su amigo. —Te has puesto rojo de un segundo a otro, ¿Estás pensando en cosas pervertidas?

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Eres realmente un idiota. Un idiota sin remedio...— contestó enfadado.

—Pero cuéntame sobre tu teoría. Yo también tengo la mía.— dijo Hinata imitando la pose de intelectual que había puesto Kageyama hace unos minutos atrás.

—Bien, pero es solo una teoría.— dijo hablando cada vez más bajo. —Creo que ellos están saliendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que saliendo?

—Que son pareja. Creo que son novios.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo pueden ser novios?

—Cállate, idiota. No hables tan fuerte. Y no, no estoy loco, es solo una suposición. Lo digo porque las parejas hacen esas cosas...

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Ya sabes, pasar el tiempo juntos, to-tocarse y eso...

— ¿Tocarse? — preguntó Hinata cada vez más interesado en escuchar sobre el tema. — ¿De verdad crees que Kenma y Kuroo hacen esas cosas?

—Sí, y ya te dije mi teoría, ¿cuál es la tuya? — preguntó Tobio cada vez más avergonzado.

—Eh, bueno, yo pensé que Kenma tenía varicela. — respondió Hinata rascándose la nuca. —Lo digo porque en la clase de mi hermanita hubieron tres casos...

— ¿En serio crees que esas marcas eran ampollas?

Shouyo quedó un rato en silencio sin saber que responder.

— ¿Cómo no sabes distinguir una ampolla de un chupón? — preguntó nuevamente Kageyama, pero esta vez más enfadado a causa de la ingenuidad de su compañero. —Realmente eres un idiota...

—No tengo por qué saber esas cosas, Bakeyama.

—Pues ya creo que estás en edad de enterarte de esas cosas...

— ¡Bien, entonces, me aseguraré de saber más que tú! — exclamó Hinata frunciendo el ceño y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas rápidamente. —¡Buenas noches! — añadió apagando la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche.

—¡Buenas noches! — le respondió enojado Tobio también apagando la luz y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kozume, se encontraba Kuroo poniendo en su lugar algunos muebles. El gato lo había dejado sobre la cama, este lo miraba con atención todo lo que hacía, y a ratos, maullaba para que Kuroo también le correspondiera la mirada.

Así pasaron los minutos, Tetsurou ordenando y Kenma observando. Hasta que finalmente, Kuroo ya había logrado dejar la habitación tan ordenada como había estado antes de su encuentro íntimo con Kenma. Lo único que faltaba en esos momentos, era armar el reloj y dejarlo colgado en la pared. En eso estaba cuando sintió un suave roce en una de sus piernas. Era Kenma, el cual frotaba su cuerpo con insistencia con la clara intención de recibir algún tipo de mimo. Kuroo se detuvo a mirarlo, luego estiró su brazo para rascarle su barbilla.

—Deberías ser así más seguido, eres realmente adorable.— Le decía el capitán de Nekoma en tanto pasaba sus dedos sobre los bigotes. Kenma abrió su boca mostrando sus grandes colmillos y mordió suavemente uno de los dedos del moreno. —No me vayas a morder fuerte...

El gato levantó su cola y maulló un par de veces casi como si se estuviera intentando comunicar con Kuroo. Luego saltó sobre Tetsurou para posarse sobre sus muslos, y comenzó a amasar la piel con sus almohadillas. Una vez que parecía satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo se enroscó para dormir.

—Oye, ¿no esperaras que duermas sentado o si?

Kenma levantó sus peludas orejas y entreabrió sus ojos. Nuevamente se incorporó para rozar su pelaje contra la piel de Kuroo. Y luego, fue a acostarse cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

Kuroo le sonrió y también aprovechó de acostarse una vez que dejó la luz apagada. Las cortinas las había dejado un poco separadas para lograr ver la habitación y el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño gato. Una vez que llegó a la cama, se metió bajo las sábanas y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, a unos centímetros del felino. Observó su pequeño cuerpo y los movimientos que hacía al respirar. Además, podía escuchar un ligero ronroneo desde donde se encontraba.

Tetsurou pensaba en esos momentos en que pronto debería buscar respuestas sobre la maldición que afectaba a Kenma. Quería saber un poco más, saber sobre su posible origen o sobre algún otro efecto que aún desconocía. Esta vez, ya no dejaría que Kenma lo convenciera de que era un asunto sin importancia. Se había decidido a iniciar una investigación a fondo sobre el asunto.

Los minutos pasaban mientras Kuroo creaba su itinerario de mañana, cuando de pronto, sintió que el colchón se hundía levemente en la zona donde se encontraba el gato durmiendo.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio a Kenma en forma humana completamente desnudo sentado sobre la almohada. El rubio abría y cerraba los ojos perplejo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había regresado a su forma humana. Inmediatamente después, notó que Kuroo estaba acostado a su lado, quien lo observaba con mucha atención.

—Dejé tu pijama debajo de la almohada...— dijo Kuroo volteándose para darle un poco de privacidad a su novio al notar que sus mejillas se le habían enrojecido. —No sé de qué te avergüenzas, si hasta de pequeño nos bañábamos juntos...

—Es diferente...— dijo Kozume en voz baja mientras se vestía con el pijama que su novio había doblado cuidadosamente. —Ahora somos grandes, y además hace poco somos novios.

Kuroo se quedó callado por unos segundos. A él también se le habían puesto sus mejillas rojas, y no solo eso, sino que su cuerpo completo se erizó al escuchar las palabras de Kenma.

Ahora el armador de Nekoma estaba buscando un espacio en su cama para meterse, cuando de pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodearon.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes sueño? — preguntó Kozume un poco nervioso sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su novio detrás de él.

—Extrañaba tu voz.— le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba con apego. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero más que extrañar su voz, extrañaba poder abrazarlo de esa forma. Y además, el solo hecho de que Kenma reconociera en voz alta que eran novios, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Fueron solo un par de horas...— se quejó el menor mientras sentía los labios de su novio cerca de su cuello. Al principio le hicieron un poco de cosquillas e intentó resistirse, pero luego esas tímidas risas se convirtieron en leves gemidos. —Nhg... Kuroo, espera...— volvió a quejarse frotando su cuerpo tímidamente contra el del capitán.

—Kenma, este día se supone que era para nosotros...

—Pero, Kuro...— dijo Kozume dándose media vuelta para toparse con el rostro del capitán. —No estamos solos en casa.

—Ellos deben estar durmiendo, no escucharán nada...

—Pero...— Kenma no tenía la intención de pensar en más excusas, él se encontraba tan ansioso como Kuroo y correspondió a esa muestra de cariño con un jugoso beso en los labios.

Tetsurou aprovechó ese momento para desabotonar el pijama que acababa de ponerse el rubio, y lo jaló hacia los lados para dejar al descubierto su delgado torso. Luego posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho y arrinconó con sus largos dedos uno de los pezones. Lo apretó y soltó varias veces mientras correspondía a su apasionado beso.

Su romántico momento estaba encendiéndose lentamente, sin embargo, una inesperada visita a su cuarto, cortó la atmósfera de golpe.

—Disculpa, Kuroo-san. ¿Podemos pasar? — Preguntó Hinata con una voz afligida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kenma inmediatamente se separó de su novio y se abotonó torpemente su ropa. Sus mejillas ardían a causa de la vergüenza mientras se escondía debajo de las sábanas.

—Pasen...— respondió Tetsurou más que molesto una vez que vio a Kenma bien escondido entre las sábanas. Los jugadores de Karasuno abrieron lentamente la puerta y se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba Tetsuruo. —Pero no hagan tanto ruido— añadió el capitán de Nekoma señalando el bulto que había en la cama. —Kenma hace poco volvió a su forma humana y se quedó dormido...

" _Podría jurar que escuché la voz de Kenma hace un rato atrás..._ " pensaba Kageyama mirando sospechosamente la cama.

"Duermen juntos..." pensaba Hinata un poco avergonzado al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Kageyama.

—Disculpen que lo molestemos a estas horas. Lo que pasa es que mañana queremos partir muy temprano y creemos conveniente pedirles ahora las indicaciones para llegar a la estación de trenes. — dijo Tobio.

—Entiendo, les haré un mapa.— contestó Tetsurou sacándose las sábanas que tenía encima y poniéndose de pie para buscar un lápiz y un papel.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— exclamó Hinata en voz baja observando cada acción que hacía el capitán de Nekoma, sin embargo, a ratos miraba la cama donde Kenma estaba supuestamente durmiendo bajo todo ese montón de sábanas.

Kuroo se dio la molestia de dar las indicaciones más de una vez para evitar que durante la madrugada fueran a despertarlos. Tobio escuchaba y agradecía por el favor que le hacían, mientras Hinata seguía observando discretamente la habitación de Kenma, fijando más su atención al estante que tenía decenas de videojuegos.

Una vez que los jugadores de Karasuno finalmente salieron de la habitación, Kozume salió entre todas las sábanas y suspiró pesadamente. Kuroo fue a sentarse al lado de su novio y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

— Kenma... Ellos ya sospechan de lo nuestro.

—Lo sé. — dijo en el rubio con la cabeza agachada. —Pero confío en Shouyo. Y Kageyama no parece ser del tipo de personas que le gusten los chismes.

—Sí, yo también confío en esos dos, pero no podemos pasar toda la vida ocultando nuestra relación. Se nos volverá cada vez más difícil de llevar.

—Cierto.

—Ni si quiera se lo he contado a Bokuto...

—No creo que se lo tome a mal.

— No, no debería. Pero primero quiero contárselo a mis padres.

Kenma se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar a hablar con tanta seriedad a Kuroo. Su cuerpo se había enfriado de un segundo a otro. Sus manos se habían helado, pero estas comenzaron a entrar en calor en el momento en que Tetsurou entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—También debemos investigar sobre la maldición, no puede repetirse lo que pasó hoy día. Imagínate que hubiésemos estado en otro lado con mucha más gente... O si hubieses estado solo. Te hubieras encontrado completamente indefenso y desorientado. — decía Kuroo apretando con fuerza la mano de Kenma.

—Kuro, está bien. — dijo Kozume apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tetsurou. —No te preocupes de más. Buscaremos respuestas.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Gato oscuro

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo VIII: Gato oscuro

Era la madrugada del viernes cuando Kenma empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Kuroo. Su cabeza estaba atrapada por dos almohadas sujetada por sus brazos. Para Kozume no era extraño verlo en esa posición para dormir, pues ya conocía esa costumbre desde hace bastante tiempo.

Al ver que dormía muy cómodo en ese lugar, se movió entre las sábanas para buscar su celular y ver la hora. Eran las nueve y media. Supuso en seguida que Shouyo y Kageyama ya se habrían ido de su casa. Luego se refregó los ojos con ambas manos, y apoyó su cabeza en el torso del moreno. Era muy relajante para Kenma estar en ese lugar debido al ligero vaivén que provocaba la respiración de Kuroo. Además de eso, aprovechó de jugar un juego nuevo que había descargado hace unas semanas atrás.

Así estuvo varios minutos, pasando niveles, y bostezando a ratos, cuando de pronto, sintió que el cuerpo de Kuroo comenzó a moverse.

—Kenma, buenos días...— dijo Tetsurou somnoliento. Kenma también lo saludó sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Kuroo suspiró y estiró su brazo para acariciar el rostro de su novio. Kozume hizo un ruido para quejarse de esa acción, y se mostró esquivo de esas caricias. —No me rechaces, eso duele.— añadió serio y mirando hacia el techo.

Kenma se volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa que andas tan sensible?— preguntó Kenma pausando el juego y separándose de su cómodo sitio para sentarse sobre el colchón.

—No es que ande sensible, solo estoy preocupado por la reacción que tendrán mis padres cuando les cuente sobre nuestra relación.— respondió provocando que Kenma se pusiera ansioso.

— ¿Se los contará pronto?

—Sí.

Kenma agarró su consola y comenzó apretar los botones con la única intención de distraerse. Una parte de él parecía estar feliz de que Kuroo hablara con tanta seriedad sobre su relación, pero otra parte de él, lo atemorizaba. Le daba miedo imaginarse la respuesta de los padres de Kuroo. Y por sobre todo, le daba temor hablar ese tema con sus propios padres. Él sabía que tarde o temprano debía conversar con ellos.

Kuroo que hasta ese momento se encontraba acostado, se sentó sobre el colchón al igual que Kenma, para quedar frente a él. Le acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No pienses cosas innecesarias. Sea cual sea su reacción, permaneceré a tu lado.

Kenma tenía un semblante triste, pero las últimas palabras habían logrado animarlo. Inmediatamente después se puso de pie sobre la cama y fue a sentarse en las piernas de su novio.

Desde que habían formalizado su relación, Kozume siempre se avergonzaba de demostrar sus sentmientos, incluso aunque estuviesen solos, pero desde que empezó a manifestar su maldición frente a Kuroo, se había vuelto un poco más afectuoso estando en su forma normal.

— ¿Te gustaría ir el lunes a la cafetería que está cerca de la tienda de videojuegos?

— ¿Es una cita?- preguntó Kozume levantando su mirada.

—Sí, es una cita. Dicen que lloverá durante esa tarde, así que no nos vendría mal tomar algo caliente. Yo invito.— respondió Tetsurou sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la reacción del rubio, quien parecía cada vez más animado por la idea.

Kenma mucho más relajado y acomodando su mentón sobre el hombro de su novio, se quedó quieto en esa posición, hasta que de pronto, sintió un leve sonido que provenía de su celular. A los pocos segundos, lo tomó curioso para saber de quién se trataba. Al empezar a leerlos, notó que un número desconocido le hablaba por mensaje de texto. Al principio parecía muy extrañado, pero luego al ver el final del mensaje, notó que se trataba del capitán del equipo de Karasuno; Daichi Sawamura.

Kuroo, en tanto, lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello como si todavía fuera un gato.

— ¿Quién te está molestando tan temprano un día sábado?— se quejó Tetsurou al notar que Kenma parecía muy ocupado leyendo los mensajes nuevos que le llegaban en esos momentos. Kenma había rodeado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kuroo y tenía el celular a espaldas del moreno, sin despegar su mentón del hombro.

—Es el capitán de Karasuno. Dice que está afuera de mi casa.— respondió enseguida el rubio con voz desganada.

— ¿Cómo es que consiguen tus datos?— se quejó Kuroo molesto. —Deberías ser más cuidadoso con entregarle esa información a terceros...

—Me dice que Lev le pasó mi contacto...

—Ese maldito ruso.— dijo Tetsurou a regañadientes. —Como sea, ¿Qué es lo querrá? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Dice que viene a buscar a Hinata y a Kageyama.— respondió el rubio un poco inseguro. —Me parece raro, ya que por la hora, ellos deberían estar camino a Torono.

—No solo eso... El capitán debería haberse comunicado con ellos personalmente antes de viajar hasta aquí.

—Si lo intentaron, pero me dice que no contestaron sus mensajes, así que vinieron en el primer bus de la mañana a buscarlos.

—¿Vinieron? ¿Con cuántos más está?

—Está con Sugawara esperando afuera de la casa.

—Diles que bajaré a abrirles la puerta.— dijo Kuroo poniéndose de pie y buscando sus pantalones deportivos. Luego se puso el polerón y caminó hacia la entrada. —¿No te importa que les abra la puerta, verdad?

Kenma movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se sentó sobre el colchón con hartas almohadas detrás de su espalda. Con tal de que quedarse en su cama jugando videojuegos un sábado por la mañana, no le importaba que Kuroo fuera a abrirle la puerta a los jugadores de Karasuno y se encargara del asunto.

Tetsuruo bajó rápidamente la escaleras y caminó hasta la puerta principal. La abrió y saludó a sus rivales de equipo.

Tanto Daichi, como Sugawara se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Kuroo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiso preguntar por qué el capitán de Nekoma se encontraba en casa de Kenma.

—Siento molestarlos tan temprano un día sábado.— se disculpó Daichi hablando muy serio. —Pero no hemos podido comunicarnos con Hinata ni con Kageyama. Lev nos dijo que estuvieron aquí en la tarde, pero luego de eso, deberían haber regresado ayer por la noche. Sus padres me llamaron y yo les dije que habían pasado la noche con un amigo en Tokyo... El caso es que no estamos seguros de si habrán pasado la noche aquí. ¡Ninguno ha contestado su celular! - exclamó desesperado.

Sugawara frunció el ceño y apoyó su mano en la espalda de su capitán para calmarlo.

—Pues sí, ellos pasaron la noche aquí, pero a estas alturas deben estar regresando. Me dijeron que saldrían a primera hora. Creo que el bus parte a las seis y media de la mañana, si no me equivoco.

Tanto el armador como el capitán suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Al menos tenían la certeza de que sus compañeros no habían pasado la noche en las calles de Tokyo.

—Puede que hayan dejado alguna nota... Iré a ver.— dijo Kuroo antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación donde habían dormido Kageyama y Hinata la noche anterior, no sin antes, dejar a Sugawara y Daichi esperando en la sala de estar.

Tetsurou caminó hasta la cocina, y al no ver ninguna nota, caminó al final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación. Vio la puerta cerrada, la abrió sin pedir permiso y notó que ambos seguían durmiendo en la cama.

Hinata abrazaba con fuerza el torso de Kageyama, en tanto Tobio, parecía estar sufriendo una horrible pesadilla.

—Ustedes dos...— murmuró el capitán de Nekoma pensativo mientras notaba la placidez con la que dormían. —Oigan, ya es hora de que despierten.— añadió en voz más alta y abriendo las cortinas para que les llegara la luz directa a sus rostros. —Sus padres vinieron a buscarlos.

— ¿Mamá?— preguntó Hinata en voz baja y pasándose la mano por el parpado al recibir una gran cantidad de luz directa a los ojos.

Kageyama comenzó a quejarse cada vez más y despertó algo asustado. Al ver que se trataba de Hinata, se enojó y comenzó a empujarlo hacia un lado.

— ¡Quítate idiota, me dejaste lleno de tu baba asquerosa!— exclamó Tobio.

—-Mi baba no es asquerosa.— se defendió Hinata limpiándose la boca con su playera.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Tobio al incorporarse.

Para ambos, la presencia de Kuroo había pasado desapercibida hasta que notaron el gran contraste que hacía la luz solar con un aura oscura que provenía desde un rincón de la habitación.

— ¡Ustedes dos!— dijo Tetsurou con una vena marcada en la frente. —Si no lo recuerdan, anoche fueron a molestar al cuarto donde estaba con Kenma solo para avisarme que se irían temprano. ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Hinata intentó ver la hora de su celular y al recordar que estaba descargado, tomó rápidamente el celular de su compañero para percatarse de la hora. Al rato comenzó a tiritar y pedir disculpas. Kageyama se había puesto de pie y se había vestido en menos de un minuto. Estaba muy avergonzado, por otra parte, el pelirrojo se encontraba muy asustado.

—No me den excusas a mí. Hay dos personas que lo están esperando en la sala de estar...— dijo Kuroo retirándose de la habitación sonriendo con maldad.

Hinata había abrazado sin pensarlo a Tobio, y este más enojado que antes comenzó a gritarle que lo soltara.

Daichi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y había logrado escuchar a la perfección la discusión entre sus dos compañeros de equipo. Él y Sugawara estaban con los ojos cerrados e intentaban controlarse para mantener una postura tranquila. Al rato apareció Kuroo sonriendo muy confiado.

—Encontré unos cuervitos durmiendo en el nido...— dijo el capitán de Nekoma.

—Lo sentimos...— dijo Sugawara poniéndose de pie y haciendo una corta reverencia. —Me encargaré de darles un castigo por todos los inconvenientes que han ocasionado.

—A los de primer año les suele faltar disciplina, yo también debo encargarme de ciertos problemas que hay en mi equipo.— dijo Kuroo haciendo tronar los huesos de sus manos.

En eso, justo aparecía Hinata y Tobio cargando sus bolsos con sus cabeza agachadas. Daichi no dijo nada. Su ceño seguía fruncido, pero una amigable sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Chicos, ¿cómo durmieron? — preguntó Sawamura con un tono muy natural.

—Pues bastante bien, la cama era muy cómoda.— respondió Hinata pensando que su capitán estaba siendo amable.

—Me alegro, porque ahora debemos irnos. Despídanse luego.— añadió rápidamente el número uno de Karasuno.

Hinata y Tobio notaron que esa aura de amabilidad había sido solo una ilusión. Sus superiores estaba realmente enojados y sabía que una vez salieran de esa casa, les llegaría el reto. Resignados, ambos se despidieron de Kuroo y se retiraron de la casa.

Tetsurou suspiró del alivio y caminó hasta la cocina para preparar un poco de té. Sacó una pequeña bandeja y sirvió el té en un tazón para llevárselo a su novio.

Kenma lo recibió dando las gracias y bebió un par de sorbos. Al momento de dejar el tazón sobre su mesita de noche, sintió que Kuroo lo besaba en su mejilla. Era un beso de despedida. Recién se volverían a ver el lunes por la mañana, cuando Kuroo lo fuese a buscar para ir juntos al Instituto. Kenma se despidió y observó cómo se alejaba. Sintió sus pasos en el primer piso y también escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. A los pocos segundos sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, la razón había sido unos fugases recuerdos de la noche antepasada. Intentó distraer su mente, pero al hundir su rostro sobre la almohada, los recuerdo se volvían más recurrentes. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. Su cuerpo se calentaba. Kenma empezaba a atesorar esos valiosos momentos con Kuroo. Sabía que debía esforzarse por volverse un poco más demostrativo con sus sentimientos, al menos por cuenta propia, sin depender de la maldición.

El lunes había llegado, y como había dicho Kuroo, había comenzado a llover durante la tarde. Era el día de su cita, y ambos se encontraban refugiados dentro de la cafetería. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado, tanto del público en general, como de los dependientes.

—Kenma, esta mañana te dije que quería aprovechar de hablar algo importante durante nuestra cita.— dijo Tetsurou muy serio y juntando sus manos.

Kozume apartó rápidamente su vida de su consola y la guardó. Sabía que era algo relacionado con los padres de su novio.

—Ya se los conté.— dijo Tetsurou. —Les dije a mi familia que estoy saliendo contigo.

Kozume se quedó callado esperando oír más sobre el tema. No quiso preguntar, pero moría por saber cuál había sido la reacción. Le asustaba que Kuroo fuese tan reservado para ocultar sus emociones en momentos como ese.

—Verás, ellos se sorprendieron.— comenzó a relatar el moreno. —Ya debes saber que ellos estaba acostumbrado a que llevara novias a la casa.— dicho esto, Kenma se sintió afligido. Bajó su vista un poco triste, él conocía a cada chica que había salido con Kuroo. Cada vez que salía con una, él se retraía más en sus videojuegos, y habían veces en que andaba de muy mal humor. En esos tiempos no sabía por qué, pero con el tiempo supo el significado de su comportamiento. Él se había enamorado de Kuroo.

—Me imagino que fue decepcionante para tus padres...— interrumpió Kenma antes de que Kuroo retomara la palabra.

—Oye, déjame terminar...— dijo Kuroo enojado. —Da lo mismo si fue decepcionante o no. Sin duda se sorprendieron cuando les dije que estaba saliendo con un hombre. Mi madre en seguida me preguntó si se trataba de Bokuto... parecía muy preocupada, pero luego aclaré que se trataba de ti, y sentí que la tensión se acababa, ¿Puedes creer que ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo?

Kenma levantó la vista extrañado.

—Bueno, mis padres tienen una muy buena imagen de ti, no pasa lo mismo con Bokuto... el caso es que se aliviaron. Me dijeron que me apoyarían, que lo más importante era mi felicidad. No pensé que se lo tomarían tan bien, si hasta me amenazaron con que debía tratarte bien...

Kenma en todo ese rato estubo encorbado mientras jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios, sin embargo, al escuchar que todo había salido bien, al menos por parte de la familia de Kuroo, no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz.

—Pronto te llevaré a mi casa para presentarte oficialmente a mis padres como ni novio.— dijo Tetsurou muy decidido. Kenma se agachó un poco más en su sitio, y Kuroo pensó que iba a desaparecer debajo de la mesa. Lo retó para que se enderezara y ambos pudieran disfrutar de su café y unos emparedados que habían pedido.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que habían llegado a la cafetería. Kenma parecía estar muy cómodo en ese lugar; era muy íntimo para estar con Tetsurou, además, la comida y el café era de su total agrado.

—Por cierto, Kuro, estuve investigando anoche sobre el templo de gatos y encontré uno cerca de la estación Yamashita.— dijo dejando su plato a un lado al terminar su último bocado. —La persona encargada del templo se encuentra de vacaciones durante estas semanas, y por el momento solo hay unos cuidadores, pero será mejor esperar al encargado. Él debe conocer más sobre la maldición.

—En ese caso, podríamos ir un viernes después del entrenamiento.

—Justo será una semana con luna llena.— comentó mirando el calendario en su celular.

—Pero el viernes estarás bien, no nos quedaremos hasta tarde. Además, entras en celo los miércoles, ¿no es así? — preguntó Kuroo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Kenma asintió con la cabeza muy avergonzado.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ese día?

Kenma se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar esa pregunta y le pisó el pie con mucha fuerza.

—Pide la cuenta.— se quejó el rubio mirando hacia un lado ignorando las quejas de dolor que tenía Tetsurou en ese instante.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos ya se encontraban afuera de la cafetería. Seguía lloviendo, pero esta vez con menor intensidad, aún así, Kuroo abrió su paraguas de color negro y se acercó lo más que pudo a Kenma para protegerlo de la lluvia.

Kozume no tenía la intención de sacar su consola a causa del clima, por lo que sus manos las mantenía en los bolsillos.

—A esta hora siempre hay poca gente caminando por esta calle...— dijo Kuroo buscando la mano de Kenma.

El armador se asustó al principio, y luego tomó la mano de su novio. Al rato, entrelazó sus dedos y caminó más calmado, sin decir una sola palabra hasta llegar a la estación.

El chocolate caliente que se había tomado el rubio, le había ocasionado más sueño del que ya tenía. De a poco fue cerrando sus ojos durante la segunda estación de metro que ambos pasaban, y al rato, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Tetsurou sonrió sin disimulo durante todo el trayecto. Sabía que la cercanía con Kenma era algo incipiente.

El mes había pasado sin muchas novedades, Kenma aún tenía vergüenza de presentarse a los padres de Kuroo como su novio. Y también mantenía en secreto su relación a sus propios padres. En esos aspectos, Kenma no había logrado avanzar en nada. Para consuelo de Kuroo al menos ahora era un poco más demostrativo cuando estaban solos, pero por nada del mundo, dejaba que lo tocara partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Esto debido a que Kenma se acaloraba en seguida, y acto seguido lo golpeaba y le decía que ese no era el momento adecuado. Kuroo, respetando su decisión, se resignaba y solo se limitaba a abrazarlo cariñosamente. "La paciencia es una virtud" se repetía cada vez que que su intento por llegar a algo más fallaba.

— ¿Capitán?— preguntó Lev pasando su mano frente al rostro de Kuroo. —Creo que está soñando despierto...

— ¡Deja de molestar, Lev! ¡Y siéntate!— regañó Yaku tomando el chaleco del ruso y empujándolo hacia atrás.

Kenma estaba al lado de Kuroo muy callado ignorando lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Era un día martes en la tarde y los jugadores de Nekoma se encontraban sentados al interior de un local de comida. Solo estaban los cuatros, en una pequeña mesa que daba a la ventana.

— ¿Ah?— preguntó el moreno agitando ligeramente su cabeza hacia los lados. —Solo estaba pensando algo extraño que me pasó esta mañana...

Kenma alzó la vista y no hizo ninguna pregunta.

—¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Yaku intrigado.

—En las noches suelo dejar mi ventana un poco abierta antes de irme a dormir...

— ¡Estamos en pleno otoño! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?— preguntó Morisuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Yaku-san es muy enojón, pero él se preocupa mucho del bienestar de los demás.— dijo Haiba sonriendo.

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó el pequeño más enojado que antes. —Es obvio que me voy a preocupar, pronto habrá un importante partido de práctica.

—Yaku-san.— interrumpió Lev un poco pensativo. — ¿Usted se preocuparía por mí si alguna vez me llega a pasar algo?— preguntó apoyando su mentón en su mano.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas.— le contestó Yaku mirando hacia un lado. —Por supuesto que sí...— agregó en voz baja.

Lev se le encendieron los ojos y una gran sonrisa se le formó en sus labios

—No pongas esa cara que da miedo.— se quejó el líbero de Nekoma. —Aunque seas el jugador más torpe del equipo, por supuesto que me preocuparía.— añadió un poco avergonzado.

—Yaku-san, usted es muy amable.— dijo Lev muy contento. El ramen que estaba saboreando en ese momento, le pareció mucho más agradable que de costumbre.

Esa tarde, Kuroo no había podido hablar sobre lo sucedido esa mañana, Yaku y Lev comenzaron a discutir durante casi media hora y el tema de Kuroo había pasado al olvido. Excepto para Kenma quien había quedado con la duda durante el rato que estuvieron en el local de comida. Al momento de separarse, Yaku y Lev se fueron caminando juntos a casa, y Kenma y Kuroo fueron a la estación más cercana para tomar el metro. En eso, Kozume aprovechó de preguntarle acerca de lo que le había sucedido ese día.

—Encontré pelos en mi cama...— dijo Tetsurou rascándose la nuca. —Parecían pelos de gatos... Es como si un gato hubiese dormido anoche conmigo.

—Mantén la ventana cerrada.— dijo Kenma seriamente. —Debe ser el gato de tu vecina que se fue a refugiar a tu casa.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó Tetsurou confundido.

—No deberías dejar que cualquier animal entre a tu habitación.— se quejó Kenma con el ceño fruncido.

—Oya oya oya...— dijo el moreno sonriendo y mirando con atención la expresión que acaba de hacer su novio.

Kozume desvió su mirada y la fijó en el piso.

—Si tienes tanto interés en saber lo que hay en mi habitación, podrías ser mi guardia personal durante esta noche...

Kenma no respondió y se mantuvo callado durante el camino de regreso a su casa. No iba a caer tan fácilmente a la provocación de su novio.

Al día siguiente, Kuroo había tenido el mismo suceso que la mañana anterior. Eran unos cuantos pelos, pero no eran de él. Al momento de estar junto a Kozume le comentó sobre ese hecho, y este, se enojó bastante al enterarse de que no había cerrado la ventana con llave. Kenma en el fondo, estaba un poco asustado. A veces creía que él podía a llegar a ser sonámbulo durante las noches de luna llena y ser el responsable de los pelos que Tetsurou encontraba en su cama. Después de todo, Kuroo dormía en el primer piso y era fácil entrar desde la ventana. Al menos para él sería fácil acceder ya que se sabía de memoria el plano de la casa de su novio.

—Oye Kenma, ¿compraste tus pastillas?— preguntó Tetsurou cuando estaba en los camarines del Instituto. Ambos estaban guardando su uniforme deportivo en sus respectivos bolsos.

—Sí, las compré la semana pasada...— respondió avergonzado, aún estaba dudando si tomarse un par de pastillas o hablar con Kuroo para que se encargara de la situación.

Él lo deseaba, pero le costaba admitirlo.

Llegada la noche, Kenma estaba solo en su habitación, tenía el celular en su mano. Lo miraba y desbloqueaba cada vez que la pantalla se iba a negro. Miraba la hora y esperaba alguna señal de Kuroo. El último mensaje que le había llegado de él había sido un "Buenas noches" cerca de las diez y media. Kozume también miraba a ratos el somnífero que estaban sobre su velador. Esta vez solo debía tomarse dos pastillas para conciliar el sueño sin problemas, pero estaba dudando. Desde hace días que estaba dudando de esa decisión. Hasta el día en que se encontraba en la farmacia, se veía confundido.

Los minutos pasaban y la caja de pastillas seguía cerrada. La hora crítica se acercaba. Sabía que a las once empezaba todo, y que a las doce, su estado se intensificaba notoriamente. Con algo de temor, tomó la cajita y la abrió. Sacó dos pastillas, y las observó por un largo rato.

Sus padres estaban en casa, eso era lo único que lo impulsaba a tomarlas, pero por otro lado, Kuroo se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí. No le costaba mucho mandarle un mensaje para que viniera, el único problema sería su forma de ingreso. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Entrar por la entrada principal lo veía inviable por el hecho de que sus padres se darían cuenta de esa visita nocturna y tendría que dar alguna explicación lógica, pero por sobretodo, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hiciera dentro de su habitación.

Kenma no dejaba de suspirar. Se sentó en el suelo y miró desde ese lugar la hora que marcaba su reloj de pared. Dejó las pastillas a un lado y fue hacia la ventana para dejarla un poco abierta. El viento helado no le hizo nada. Esa noche estaba lloviendo, pero poco le importó. La dejó levemente abierta para sentir una ligera brisa refrescar su rostro.

De pronto el reloj marcó las once, y de a poco fue sintiendo que el calor se volvía cada vez más intenso en su cuerpo. Tomó nuevamente su celular y buscó el chat con Kuroo.

"Buenas noches" volvió a leer el último mensaje enviado hace más de una hora. Él solo lo había visto, no le había respondido.

Bloqueó el celular por última vez y lo guardó en un cajón. Esa noche pasaría despierto, ya lo sabía, no había vuelta atrás, pero estaría completamente solo. Afligido, se metió a la cama y abrazó la almohada con fuerza.

—Kuro...— susurró apretando más la almohada.

La angustia que sufría Kenma era desesperante. De alguna forma se estaba castigando por no haberse atrevido a pedirle a Kuroo pasar esa noche con él.

Cuando ya eran las doce, no pudo seguir conteniendo las ganas de masturbarse. Se bajó un poco los pantalones para liberar su cola de gato y aprovechó de meter su mano debajo de la ropa.

El ruido de la lluvia ayudaba a esconder uno que otro gemido que se le escapaba. Kenma se encontraba muy excitado, pero también enojado consigo mismo. Se daba vuelta en la cama llamando a Kuroo en sus pensamientos. Se pasaba las manos por su cuerpo intentando imitar las caricias que algunas vez había recibido del moreno.

—Kenma...— escuchó una voz que provenía cerca de la ventana. El rubio se sobresaltó y se sacó las sábanas que tenía encima, moviendo sus orejas hacia los lados. No parecía asustado, porque sabía de quién se trataba. —Kenma.— repitió seriamente. —Tu aroma no me dejaba dormir...

Tetsurou estaba cubierto por un gran abrigo negro con capucha empapado por la lluvia.

—Kuro, ven, te necesito.— dijo Kenma sintiendo su rostro y todo su cuerpo acalorado. Se sentó sobre el colchón y juntó sus rodillas. Parecía más ansioso que antes.

Kuroo se sonrojó con las palabras de su novio, y sin responder a su comentario, se sacó el gran abrigo que tenía encima, para dejar al descubierto dos orejas de gato que tenía en su cabeza que se mezclaba perfectamente con su alborotado cabello. Luego se soltó el cinturón y se bajó un poco los pantalones para liberar su larga cola de gato que tenía escondida dentro su ropa.

—Esto es un gran problema...— añadió sacándose la sudadera y caminando hacia la cama para tomar por los hombros a su novio y acostarlo sobre el colchón con algo de fuerza. Miró a Kozume desde esa posición. Parecía sorprendido, su boca estaba abierta, se podía ver sus colmillos, escuchar su ronroneo, y sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo. —Te has vuelto irresistible. No creo que pueda controlarme.— añadió observando sus afilados ojos color ámbar y acariciando sus mejillas.

Kozume sonrió y se relamió los labios. No podía dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él había perdido el control de su cuerpo hace bastante rato.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Sin censura

AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO

Capítulo IX: Sin censura

"No pensé que llegaría odiar tanto a Kuro. Ahora tan solo me gustaría desaparecer".

Kuroo se encontraba sentado al lado de Kenma. A menos de medio metro de distancia. Ambos escuchaban las palabras de un viejo que les hablaba acerca de la maldición. En tanto, los gatos aparecían de todos los rincones. Algunos paseaban levantando su cola, otros se acomodaban sobre el suelo y unos pocos jugaban muy animados. La habitación era cálida, había té y una estufa encendida. Por la ventana se veían las hojas amarillas y secas que caían con la fuerza del viento. De pronto, el anciano interrumpió su relato al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Se puso de pie, y salió con prisa. Allí habían quedado los jugadores de Nekoma. Uno al lado del otro. En una habitación repleta de gatos.

Dos días antes, ambos jugadores se encontraban solos a media noche. La maldición del gato había afectado también a Kuroo, la cual le otorgaba las mismas características físicas que a Kenma. Y no solo eso, sino que ambos se encontraban en época de celo.

Kozume Kenma permanecía recostado sobre la cama observando a su novio quien lo acababa de arrojar contra el colchón. Ahora se mordía los labios sin despegar los ojos de Kuroo.

―En mi casa no había nadie, si tan solo me hubieses avisado que querías esto...― dijo Tetsurou acercando su boca detrás de la oreja del rubio y lamiéndola con delicadeza.

Kenma empezó a suspirar y de apoco él mismo se fue bajando los pantalones junto a su ropa interior.

―Shhh...― susurró en seguida Kuroo al escuchar las reacciones de su novio. Había posado su dedo índice sobre la boca de su novio. Kenma movió sus orejas de gato y cambió su semblante. Parecía afligido por tener que callar esos suspiros. ― ¿Acaso quieres que te escuchen cómo te hago el amor?― le preguntó al oído.

Kozume sintió que la temperatura de todo su cuerpo subió súbitamente al escuchar esa pregunta. Simultáneamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Tetsuruo sonrió satisfecho al haber conseguido esa respuesta y le dio un corto besos en los labios.

―Mírame, Kenma...― ordenó el moreno acariciando el cálido rostro del armador.

Luego metió sus largos dedos entre la cabellera teñida y tocó las orejas de gato que nacían en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Kozume levantó la vista avergonzado y abrazó con fuerza al mayor para arrastrarlo con él hacia la cama. Quería sentir el peso del cuerpo de Kuroo sobre el suyo. Su ronroneo no iba a detenerse, y el de Tetsurou tampoco. Movió sus colmillos hasta el hombro del moreno y los acomodó suavemente sobre su playera. Luego frotó su entrepierna expuesta contra el cuerpo de su novio. Un leve gemido se le escapó mientras hacía esto y tan pronto como sintió que se liberarían de su boca más de estas reacciones, mordió con fuerza la piel de Kuroo, ocasionando un quejido de dolor en el capitán de Nekoma.

― Tú también debes guardar silencio...― se quejó Kenma con una mirada desafiante.

―Podrías morder la almohada.― contestó Kuroo con una expresión de dolor y enfado.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los dos y de forma sincronizada, ambos se acercaron para besarse con desesperación. Kozume pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Tetsurou y le masajeaba las orejas de gato, en tanto, Kuroo, se concentraba en la cálida espalda de su armador. De pronto, Kenma bajó una mano hasta su pantalón y deslizó la prenda junto a su ropa interior quedando desnudo desde la cadera hasta los pies con el fin de liberar su cola de gato que tanto le molestaba. Kuroo quien seguía encima, aprovechó esa pausa para sacarse su playera.

Kenma quedó boquiabierto al ver los músculo de Kuroo que parecían estar más tonificados que hace un mes atrás. Testurou, en cambio, se sintió orgulloso de la reacción que había provocado en su novio. No solo había logrado que Kenma quedara hipnotizado con su cuerpo, sino que había conseguido que la erección del rubio llegara casi a su límite.

―Kuroo, déjame partir primero...― dijo el armador en voz baja rodeando con sus brazos el abdomen de su amado y besando uno de sus hombros. ―Comprendo lo que debo hacer.― añadió pasando su lengua por la zona de la clavícula y bajando por el pecho. No solo quería sentirlo con su boca, sino que también quería palpar los músculos expuestos con sus dientes y lengua. El aroma que sentía al encontrarse tan cerca de él lo incitaban a saborear cada rincón de su morena piel.

"No te das cuenta de las cosas que dices" pensaba Tetsurou tapando la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos.

Kenma ahora se encontraba recorriendo los músculos del abdomen con su lengua, acercándose cada vez más a los oblicuos. Sus manos las detuvo en la cintura de Kuroo y se quedó un rato ahí, metiendo y sacando su lengua del ombligo, para luego seguir el recorrido hacia más abajo hasta llegar al límite entre la piel y el pantalón aflojado. Un tanto ansioso sacó el cinturón y lo arrojó al piso, luego terminó de bajar el cierre del pantalón, y fue deslizando la prenda hasta la altura de las caderas. La tela del calzoncillo estaba tensa, Kenma no quiso esperar, y metió una de sus manos para agarrar el miembro viril y sacarlo.

"Esta forma de comportarse..." seguía pensando Kuroo soltando un leve gemido que en seguida tuvo que callar para no ser escuchado en la casa. Al concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando suspiró mucho más despacio, y puso los ojos blanco del placer. Guió los movimientos posando su mano detrás de la cabeza de Kenma y agarrando unos cuantos mechones de cabello para moverlos a su antojo.

Kozume por su parte también disfrutaba recibiendo caricias detrás detrás de su nuca. El interior de su boca estaba repleto con cada movimiento que hacía con su cabeza hacia adelante, y al separarse de la erección, juntaba sus labios para repartir algunos besos en la zona superior. Al rato volvía a retomar la secuencia anterior, donde cada vez lograba llegar un poco más lejos. Escuchar los leves suspiros de su novio lo impulsaban a continuar con aquella acción.

Kuroo echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para recostarse sobre las almohadas sin despegar su vista de todo lo que hacía el rubio, y se mantuvo así por un largo rato.

―Kenma...

El armador que seguía con el miembro en la boca, levantó su vista curioso y emitió un sonido para dar a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

― ¿Puedo lanzarlo a tu rostro? ― preguntó Tetsurou con voz seria.

Kozume fue sacando lentamente la erección de su boca y asintió un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

"Tienes fetiches extraños" pensó Kenma cerrando sus ojos y masturbando el miembro viril de su novio en dirección a su rostro.

Kuroo mordió su labio inferior y agarró con fuerza las sábanas. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver a Kenma dispuesto a cumplir una de sus fantasías y al rato de haber hecho esa pregunta, eyaculó acompañado de un fuerte suspiro.

Primero fueron un par de gotas que cayeron sobre su frente, luego un fluido mucho más denso cayó bajo su ojo izquierdo, y el resto, bajo su nariz. Kenma abrió su boca y luego sus ojos al sentir que ya no salía más. Pero volvió a cerrarlos al sentir que otras gotas iban directo a su rostro. Estas cayeron sobre su labio inferior, e inmediatamente se mordió los labios y pasó su lengua para limpiarlo.

―No sabe tan mal...― comentó el rubio retirándose el exceso que tenía cerca de los ojos para luego limpiarse los dedos con la lengua.

Kuroo rió despacio mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

―¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga?― preguntó Kenma bajando sus orejas de gatos. Parecía muy decidido en cumplir con cualquier petición que se le ocurriera a su novio.

―Te pediré algo luego.― dijo Tetsurou volviendo a la compostura mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón. Luego se acercó lentamente hacia él para quedar encima de su cuerpo. ―Ahora es mi turno.

Tras posarse sobre su armador, lamió y besó cerca de su cuello. En esta posición aprovechó de desabotonar la camisa de dormir del rubio. Hizo esto con los primeros tres botones inferiores, y luego subió la tela para dejarlo casi desnudo. Lo observó fijamente a los ojos y luego recorrió con su vista cada centímetro de su piel. Al rato apoyó sus grandes manos sobre la cintura, masajeó hacia abajo para llegar a las caderas y se detuvo a tocar con más fuerza los muslos. Kuroo sabía que Kenma necesitaba ayuda para eyacular, y fue acercando la yema de sus dedos por debajo de sus testículos. Los tocó suavemente mientras se llevaba la erección a su boca.

Las orejas gatunas de Kenma comenzaron a moverse y su cuerpo se sacudió al sentir que Tetsurou le practicaba una felación. Un poco temeroso, imitó lo que había hecho su novio anteriormente con él, y tocó el oscuro y desordenado cabello mientras recibía placer. Con la otra mano sujetaba las sábanas, en tanto su boca la mantenía abierta intentado evitar cualquier suspiro demasiado fuerte.

De pronto, no pudo evitar gemir un poco más fuerte al sentir el dedo de Kuroo hurgando en su interior. Ya eran demasiadas zonas erógenas estimuladas simultáneamente. Parecía que no iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo.

―Solo un poco más, Kenma...― murmuró Tetsurou antes de pasar su lengua por el miembro de su novio.

Kozume tensó más sus pies . Agarró su almohada para morderla e intentar callar los constantes gemidos que salían de su boca . Sus piernas estaban más abiertas y había elevado un poco sus caderas. Kuroo sonrió y continuó masajeando esas zonas hasta que Kenma no logró resistir más y eyaculó sobre su propio abdomen.

Tetsurou se acercó más al cuerpo de su novio, y empezó a limpiar a besos los fluidos que habían caído cerca de su pecho. Kenma había soltando la almohada y fijó su vista a la cabellera de su capitán, la cual veía moverse constantemente sobre su abdomen.

―¿Trajiste esa cosa? ― preguntó el armador mirando hacia un lado con vergüenza.

―¿Qué cosa?― Kuroo se había separado del pezón que se encontraba mordiendo en esos momentos.

―Lubricante.― respondió en voz baja.

―Oh, ya veo, estabas esperando por esa parte. ― dijo Kuroo empezando a pellizcar con fuerza el pezón que había humedecido anteriormente.

Kenma quiso responder, pero cerró los ojos y gimió con algo de fuerza al sentir los dedos de su novio tocarlo en esa parte de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se calentaron en pocos segundo y bajó la vista.

―Podrías haberme avisado.― murmuró Kenma un poco molesto y volteándose sobre la cama para acercar la almohada a su rostro. Al rato, levantó sus caderas y esperó a que Kuroo se hiciera cargo del resto.

Tetsurou parecía sorprendido por ese comportamiento tan encantador de su novio, y sacando el lubricante que tenía en su abrigo, se posó detrás de Kenma. Lo abrazó y acercó su boca a la oreja gatuna. En seguida, apegó su entrepierna al trasero de su amado y comenzó a frotar lentamente.

―Kenma, quiero aclarar una duda.

―¿Podría ser en otro momento?― preguntó el rubio abrazando la almohada con más fuerza al sentir que la entrepierna de Kuroo comenzaba a endurecerse.

―No, tiene que ser ahora...

―Apresúrate.

― ¿Te agrada lo que estoy haciendo?

Kozume quedó en silencio y no quiso responder a esa pregunta, solo se limitó a sincronizar los movimientos de cadera de Kuroo con los suyos para dar a entender que no le desagradaba para nada.

―Te lo preguntaré de otra forma... En el caso de que no estuvieras en celo, ¿te comportarías de esta forma conmigo?

―No lo sé.― dijo Kenma en voz baja con la clara intención de cortar con esa vergonzosa conversación.

―Está bien, está bien.― respondió resignado y manteniendo la misma posición pero aumentado la presión sobre la zona trasera de su novio.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y Kuroo había preparado cuidadosamente a Kenma. El sonido de la tormenta ayudaba en esos momentos para esconder cualquier sonido sospecho que pudiera alertar a sus padres. Las sábanas se encontraban húmedas, los vidrios empañados, y la ligera brisa que entraba por el diminuto espacio que dejaba la ventana entreabierta, no lograba bajar la temperatura de la habitación.

A esas horas de la madrugada, ya habían consumado el acto en varias ocasiones, y ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama besándose y frotando sus cuerpos. Las piernas de Kozume se encontraban sobre los grandes hombros de su novio, en tanto Kuroo embestía con tanta fuerza como las veces anteriores, sin embargo hasta ese momento, se resistía a correrse al interior de Kenma. No fue hasta que el mismo armador se lo pidió para que Tetsurou se decidiera a cumplir con esa petición.

―Bien, en ese caso, creo que es momento que yo también te pide algo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó con dificultad.

Kuroo se acercó al oído de Kenma y le susurró despacio lo que tanto anhelaba esa noche.

―Pero eso no... ― respondió inmediatamente antes de apretar sus labios al sentir que Kuroo hacía fuerza para ahondar más en él. ―Nos pueden escuchar...― dijo rápidamente antes de sentir varias embestidas seguidas que provocaron que apretara con fuerza sus labios.

―Ahora la tormenta hace suficiente ruido para que no nos escuchen.― dijo Kuroo acomodando nuevamente su rostro en la zona que había entre el hombro y mejilla de su amado. ―Hazlo...― añadió en voz baja para continuar con sus embestidas.

Kenma apretó sus glúteos y se entregó al placer, olvidando por completo si alguien dentro de su casa sería capaz de oírlos. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Kuroo y acercó su boca a la oreja de su novio para cumplir con su pedido. Tetsurou, a su vez, también cumpliría con las exigencias de Kozume.

Unas horas después, el despertador de Kenma no dejaba de sonar. A los pocos minutos entró su madre para apagar el artefacto, y en cuanto dio unos pasos por la habitación, notó que la ventana se encontraba un poco abierta. Inmediatamente retó a su hijo que recién estaba abriendo los ojos.

Kenma parecía estar muy agotado para decir algo y se limitó a bostezar. En ese momento algo había dicho su madre que no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad. La madre de Kenma suspiró y tras cerrar la ventana se retiró de la habitación.

―¿Qué pasa con la escuela? ― se preguntaba Kozume en voz baja. Al ver la hora de su reloj se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Todo su cuerpo parecía fatigado y sintió un fuerte dolor en sus caderas.

"Otra vez este dolor..." pensó recordando su primera vez. "Maldito Kuro..." seguía pensando en tanto se quitaba el cobertor de encima.

Al momento de ponerse de pie sintió que la puerta se abría nuevamente. Esta vez era Kuroo quien venía vestido con una ropa casual y traía una enorme bandeja con el desayuno.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?― preguntó Tetsurou un poco ofendido y dejando la bandeja sobre el kotatsu.

―¿Y por qué no llevas puesto el uniforme?― siguió interrogando el armador confundido.

―Toma asiento y te explico.― respondió sonriendo. Kenma se avergonzó al ver la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro a su novio. En su actual estado, volver a sentarse o el solo hecho de ponerse de pie ya le provocaba un molesto dolor.

Una vez acomodado, Tetsurou se sentó al lado de él y besó su cabello.

―Anoche antes de volver a mi casa, dejé todo en su lugar por si tu madre venía a despertarte. Eso incluyó que te pusiera otro pijama y cambiara tus sábanas. El crimen perfecto.― finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

―Gracias. ― dijo Kenma bajando su vista un poco avergonzado. Kuroo habría esperado una mirada amenazante después de lo que había dicho, pero le sorprendió aquella respuesta tan modesta. Se quedó un rato en silencio para luego rodearlo con su brazo y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

―El caso es que estás de suerte. Suspendieron las clases por el temporal de anoche. El instituto se inundó y avisaron que hoy y mañana no habrán clases. Además, se canceló la práctica hasta el lunes, pero de igual forma iremos a entrenar el sábado con los búhos... así que tienes hasta ese día para recuperarte.

Kenma en seguida cambió el semblante y lo miró enojado.

―Pero descuida, vine a hacerte compañía. Recuerda que mañana debemos ir al templo de gatos.

Kozume se quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar su consola. Ese día pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde juntos.

La mañana del viernes Kuroo lo había ido a buscar a su casa. Esta vez se había quedado afuera a esperarlo. Kenma salió en seguida y lo saludó como de costumbre. Estaba abrigado con varias prendas invernales, incluso una enorme bufanda cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Tetsurou le había causado gracia la vestimenta de su amado e intentó ocultar su risa volteándose a otro lado. Kozume ignoró este comportamiento y se adelantó unos pasos para llegar cuanto antes al templo y terminar con esa visita casi obligada.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho. Kenma estaba un poco nervioso, en cambio Tetsurou se mostraba impaciente. Al llegar al templo, había un hombre barriendo a las afueras de la pequeña edificación la cual tenía en sus alrededores una gran colección de figuras de gatos blancos. Por los alrededores se veían varios cerezos que aún conservaban sus amarillentas hojas otoñales. El anciano, que parecía concentrado en la limpieza, se detuvo para dejar la escoba a un lado al notar la llegada de esos dos jóvenes.

― Vinieron al lugar indicado.

― Pero...

― Pasen, tengo té y algunos dulces.

―No le hemos preguntado nada aún.

―Ya sé a qué vienen. Son de Nekoma y vienen a preguntar sobre sus poderes sobrenaturales gatunos.

―¿Cómo lo supo? ― dijo Kuroo volteando a mirar a Kenma confundido.

―Síganme, les contaré un poco sobre los orígenes... ― dijo el anciano caminando a paso rápido por un camino de piedras hasta la entrada al templo. Antes de entrar, todos se sacaron los zapatos y lo dejaron en la entrada. Luego caminaron hasta llegar a una cálida habitación repleta de gatos de diferentes razas. ―Tomen asiento.― añadió señalando el lugar y al mismo tiempo caminando hacia la estufa para encenderla.

Ambos jugadores de Nekoma se sentaron sobre unos cojines que estaban sobre el suelo y miraron con atención al hombre que ahora se encontraba sirviendo té.

―Empecemos por partes. Los primeros registros datan hace un par de décadas en Tokyo, pero lo curioso es que solo se conocen casos que afectan a los estudiantes de Nekoma, específicamente a los jóvenes con escasa o nula capacidad de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kuroo abrió un poco más los ojos de la sorpresa mientras Kenma se retraía e intentaba fijar su atención en los gatos que estaban en la habitación.

―Es para toda la vida, pero no impide tener una vida normal. Existen rituales para sellar esos poderes durante un tiempo, sobre todo para esos días donde las hormonas no se pueden controlar...

―Espere, quisiera preguntar sobre los eclipses... ― interrumpió Kuroo sabiendo que la conversación se volvería incómoda para Kenma.

―Este "poder" se traspasa a través de las relaciones sexuales. ― prosiguió el anciano sin hacer caso a la interrupción del capitán de Nekoma. ―Debo suponer que ustedes ya consumaron su relación. Lo digo porque en general siempre vienen en parejas a resolver sus dudas...

Tetsurou sonrió nervioso en tanto Kenma había bajado la cabeza por la vergüenza. Ninguno de los dos pudo negarlo y se quedaron callados. Kenma por su parte comenzó a sudar frío, y sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho. Lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes de ahí.

―Descuiden, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Sé que los tiempos cambian y la juventud de ahora está cada vez más apasionada... En fin, ¿en qué iba? ― preguntó rascándose la barbilla mientras Kozume parecía que se decidía a dejar el templo en esos momentos. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando escuchó lo que tanto temía por escuchar sobre la maldición. ―Me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta de que el estado de celo es perfectamente controlaba después de las tres horas. Es decir, después de las tres de la mañana la mayoría de las personas pueden volver a dormir sin ningún problema. En realidad solo basta con encargarse del problema una vez para volver a la normalidad.

Hubo un instantáneo silencio en la habitación después de esas palabras. Hasta los gatos habían dejado de ronronear e incluso el sonido del viento se había detenido. Luego de un par de segundos, que para el armador se hicieron eternos, el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió esa tensa escena.

― ¡Debe ser mi hija! ― exclamó rápidamente el viejo poniéndose de pie. ―Solo puedo comunicarme con ella una vez al mes, me tendrán que disculpar, solo me tomará un par de minutos.

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía la situación. Kenma por su parte, mantenía la cabeza agachada.

―Regreso en seguida. ― dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar con prisa.

"Vaya vaya..." pensaba Tetsurou mientras una orgullosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

El rubor en las mejillas de Kenma era directamente proporcional a la felicidad de Kuroo, y en cuanto notó que el capitán de Nekoma no dejaba de observarlo, lo único que deseó en esos momentos era desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas finales: Paz y amor para todos los que me comentaron el capítulo anterior:; , Don Guest, riKuroo, LeoriHNB, Reky Bell y Complex-and-Burdensome. A veces en mis días más grises, un comentario me daba el ánimo de seguir adelante (?). En serio que es hermoso leer comentarios como los suyos ;u; Perdónenme por actualizar tan tarde. (Maldeta Universidad y maldeto sean los trabajos grupales. Maldetos grupos ineficientes joer. arg.)

En fin, saludos para todas, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

PD: Pillaron a Kenma. Su celo no duraba tanto después de todo :v


	10. La bendición del gato

**AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO**

Capítulo X: La bendición del gato

En la ausencia del anciano, Kenma no había querido mirar los ojos de Kuroo y tampoco quería ver su sonrisa burlona. Su plan había sido descubierto, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El día que había perdido sus pastillas para dormir y que coincidía con su noche en celo, era un suceso que no debía suceder aquella noche. Esto, debido a que él había planificado una situación similar para el día de la graduación de Kuroo. Casi como un presente de su parte. Sin embargo, no contaba que las últimas pastillas que le quedaban en su caja de somnífero las hubiese tomado Lev ese mismo día del celo pensando que era un tipo de suplemento alimenticio para deportistas. Haiba no era tan imprudente como para haber sacado algo de la mochila de su superior sin permiso, de hecho, el mismo Kenma le había permitido sacar algunas pastillas. Solo que Lev se lo había tomado muy en serio, provocándole un fuerte cansancio durante la práctica de la tarde. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Yaku, quien lo azotaba cada vez que lo veía bostezar o recibir un pelotazo por culpa de sus lentos reflejos.

Aquella misma noche donde el armador de Nekoma entraba en celo, no podía creer que la caja estuviese vacía, y hasta el día de hoy tampoco sospechaba que Lev se había tomado las últimas pastillas. Cuando Kuroo había regresado de la farmacia, Kenma ya había comenzado a sentir los efectos de la maldición. Efectos que lo volvían más vulnerable y sacaba a la luz una faceta desconocida de él, casi similar a los efectos que produce inicialmente el licor.

En ese aspecto, Kenma era especial. Esto porque el armador pasaba mucho tiempo sin autocomplacerse. Y además, se sumaba a los continuos pensamientos indecorosos durante la noche donde Kuroo era el protagonista. En resumidas cuentas, su libido se hacía mucho más potente el día en que entraba en celo, y precisamente esa noche, donde Kuroo le había propuesto quedarse, Kenma se liberó. Le hizo caso a lo que pedía su cuerpo, a lo que ansiaba por tantas noches. No pudo frenar ese impulso. No quiso esperar al día de la graduación. Quería tocar a Kuroo y complacerlo sin pensar en el mañana o lo que pasaría después. Aquel impulso que le otorgaba la maldición se había mezclado con sus verdaderos deseos de hacerlo con Kuroo. Y ya siendo las cuatro de la mañana, cuando el dolor de sus caderas comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, agradeció haber exagerado su estado de celo. Si le hubiese confesado que el efecto duraba poco, lo más probable es que no hubiese quedado completamente satisfecho.

Por parte de Kuroo, él algo sospechaba sobre la situación. Pero no quiso ahondar en el tema debido a que le parecía bastante conveniente que Kenma tuviera ese comportamiento. Su relación había sido hasta hace poco muy fría y distante. Tetsurou era de esas personas de tacto, y siempre anhelaba que su novio se mostrara cercano con él aún sabiendo lo distante y reservado que era con sus sentimientos. Por esa razón él realmente se había sentido feliz al escuchar la verdad sobre la maldición.

Habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos desde se habían quedado solos en la habitación con los gatos. Kozume seguía avergonzado. No se encontraba listo para dar explicaciones. De cualquier forma, no había mucho que decir. Kenma solo era un adolescente de 17 años muy apasionado.

Tetsurou lo comprendía y por lo mismo, de a poco dejó de sonreír al notar que la incomodidad que estaba sufriendo su amado se volvía insoportable. Más tarde lo molestaría con esa conversación, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, ahora lo único que quería era distraer a Kenma para que dejara de pensar tanto en ello. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue mover sus dedos en la alfombra con el único fin de llamar la atención de los felinos que estaban cerca. Kenma miró discretamente lo que estaba haciendo su novio y luego miró un poco más allá donde se encontraba un grupo de gatos al acecho de los dedos de Tetsurou. Las pupilas de los animales se dilataron por completo y su concentración estaba fija en cada movimiento que hacía la mano del capitán de Nekoma. De pronto, todos los gatos que estaban observando aquel estímulo, saltaron al mismo tiempo en dirección a la mano de Tetsurou. El rubio llegó a sobresaltarse del susto y disimuló su reacción acomodándose en el cojín. Los cinco gatos que hace un rato atrás se encontraban esperando por atacar su objetivo ahora se encontraban mordiendo la mano de Kuroo. Uno de estos gatos, el más pequeño y de color negro, escalaba por su brazo, otro, de color blanco, se había agarrado del antebrazo y le daba patadas con sus pequeñas patas traseras. Los otros tres se repartían la mano a mordiscos. Los tres gatos tenían colores y tipo de pelo diferente.

― ¡Hey!― exclamó Kuroo con una mueca de disgusto. ―Eso comienza a doler.

Kenma se quedó un rato pensativo cuando de pronto no pudo aguantar más y sonrió espontáneamente. Luego se largó a reír.

Tetsurou había logrado su cometido, pero además había logrado ver esa extraña faceta de Kenma. Inmediatamente se acercó a él sin aviso, y con la mano libre acarició su cabello. El moreno no dejaba de observar los hermosos ojos ámbar de su novio.

―Kuro, estás sangrando...― dijo Kenma bajando la vista. Los gatos parecían muy ocupados mordiendo la piel de su capitán.

―Voy a necesitar curaciones.― se limitó a decir Tetsurou en voz baja acercando sus labios a los del rubio para besarlo delicadamente.

Kenma fue cerrando sus ojos en tanto correspondía a ese tierno beso.

― ¡Seré abuelo!― se escuchó un fuerte grito del anciano desde el pasillo a pocos pasos de la habitación.

Kenma y Kuroo abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se separaron un poco avergonzados. Para ellos no era costumbre besarse en un lugar público.

―Mi hija está esperando un bebé.― volvió a hablar el anciano moviendo la puerta corrediza y entrando muy entusiasmado a la habitación.

―Felicidades.― dijo Kuroo sonriendo con confianza. Kenma bajó la vista sin decir alguna palabra.

―Estoy demasiado feliz...y ¡Por todos los gatos del templo! ― exclamó horrorizado el anciano al ver las heridas que los gatos le estaban causando a uno de sus invitados. ― ¿Por qué te están atacando estas bestias peludas? ¡No le hagan daño a mis huéspedes! ― volvió a exclamar el anciano viendo que los gatos soltaban al moreno y erizaran su cuerpo. El viejo tomó una escoba que estaba cerca provocando que todos los gatos de la habitación huyeran del lugar.

―No se preocupe no es nada...― dijo Kuroo mirando la cantidad de cortes que tenía en su mano. -Iré a limpiarme la mano si no le molesta.

―El baño está en la habitación de al frente.― dijo el anciano sirviéndose un poco de té mientras veía que Kenma también desaparecía de la habitación.

Al regresar, Tetsurou traía puesta una venda improvisada en su mano izquierda y el anciano los estaba esperando con dulces en la habitación. Al retomar la conversación, les habló cerca de una hora sobre los poderes del gato.

―Espere, ¿Escuché bien? ¿Podemos tener gatitos?v preguntó Tetsurou con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Sí, exactamente. Verán, esto a lo que ustedes se refieren como "maldición", no es más que un grandioso poder que se le otorga a un grupo selecto de seres humanos. Yo siempre me refiero a esto como una bendición, después de todo, siempre ha traído más felicidad que problemas a las parejas.

―Pero los dos somos hombres. El mes pasado él se convirtió en un gato, y estoy seguro de que se convirtió en un gato macho. Tenía bolitas allá atrás...

Kozume puso cara de disgusto y volteó a mirar enojado a su novio.

―Justamente iba a hablar sobre eso.― se excusó el anciano entre risas. ―Todo ser humano que posea esta bendición se convertirá en un gato durante la noche en la que haya un eclipse lunar total. Y por si eso no fuera poco, no tiene mayor importancia el sexo de los gatos para la reproducción. Es decir, dos gatos machos pueden tener crías, dos gatos hembras también, y por supuesto un gato hembra con uno macho.

―Eso no tiene sentido. ¿No es cierto Kuro?― preguntó el rubio totalmente incrédulo.

―Es cierto, biológicamente sería imposible que algo salga de una cruza entre animales del mismo sexo. Son los mismo órganos reproductores, mismo gameto. No existe ninguna probabilidad para que se haga efectiva la reproducción.

―Este poder es sobrenatural.― dijo el anciano seriamente. ―Hace posible lo que parece imposible.

―Pero... ¿Cómo?― preguntó Kuroo cada vez más confundido debido a sus conocimientos en ciencias.

―No quería entrar en detalle pero ya que insisten, les diré que uno de ustedes, durante el eclipse lunar, desarrollará un órgano reproductor femenino junto al masculino, lo cual hará posible que se produzca el apareamiento. Si lo hacen de forma correcta, el que tenga los órganos femeninos, pasará por una etapa de gestación similar a la de una gata. Sin embargo, pasará cerca de tres lunas para que regresen a su forma humana. Tanto la gata madre como sus crías.

― ¿Y cómo sabemos quién será el elegido para tener a los bebés? ― preguntó Kuroo poniéndose un poco nervioso.

―Todo a su tiempo, ahora que los dos tienen ese poder, lo descubrirán en el próximo eclipse lunar. Pero descuiden, la forma humana no sufre ningún tipo de cambio físico después de dar a luz.

―Eso me alivia un poco.― dijo Kuroo ya más calmado. ― ¿Y cuál es la probabilidad de que salga a la primera?

―Tiene un 99% de éxito, muchacho. Pero no se adelanten tanto, tal vez deberíamos tener esta conversación otro día.

―Estoy de acuerdo con eso.― murmuró Kenma un poco enojado.

Kuroo sonrió para calmar el ambiente, y rápidamente inventó una excusa para retirarse cuanto antes de ahí.

Al salir del templo el armador sintió el helado viento otoñal chocar contra su rostro. Se abrigó con su bufanda y caminó junto a Kuroo de regreso a casa. En casi todo el camino no intercambiaron muchas palabras, pero de igual modo ambos pensaban cosas similares que estaban relacionadas a los relatos del anciano.

Un poco antes de llegar a su barrio, se detuvieron en el sitio donde solían practicar voleyball cuando niños. Parece ser que ambos tenían la intención de ir a ese lugar a pesar de que no se habían dicho nada anteriormente. Cuando se acomodaron en el pasto, Kenma sacó su consola y comenzó a jugar, en cambio Kuroo sacó su móvil para ver la hora.

―Mis padres ya sabían hace tiempo de lo nuestro...― confesó de pronto el rubio sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su consola.

―Ok, eso no lo esperaba.

―Me lo dijeron esta mañana, supongo que yo fui el que estaba más sorprendido.

― ¿Hubo algún problema?

―En realidad no. Después de todo te consideran como parte de la familia.

―Ya veo. Eso es bueno.

Los dos parecían distraídos durante esa corta conversación. Kenma en su juego, y Kuroo viendo el horizonte.

Desde que habían salido del templo, Kuroo necesitaba aclarar un tema importante que nada tenía que ver con el celo, sino con los sentimientos de Kenma.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que finalmente Kuroo se decidiera a preguntarlo.

― ¿Es cierto que todo esto comenzó hace tres años?

―Si ya lo sabes, no deberías preguntar.― respondió el rubio en voz baja comenzando a fallar en el nivel que estaba jugando.

―Tú me dijiste que el día que manifestaste la maldición tenías 14 años. En ese mismo tiempo, recuerdo que tuve mi primera novia.― contaba Kuroo pensativo. Kozume frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar lo último para luego disimular una expresión un poco fría. ―Duramos menos de un mes, y aún así nunca te escuché una queja sobre ella. Siempre pensé que te habías vuelto esquivo porque ya no volvía de la escuela contigo, pero ahora que sé sobre el origen de tus poderes solo puedo pensar que en ese tiempo...

―No estaba celoso.― interrumpió Kenma tratando de sonar desinteresado. Justo en ese momento perdía su última vida y aparecía el menú de inicio. Suspiró un poco cansado y volteó a mirar a Kuroo. ―Ella no te merecía, ninguna de ellas te merecía.- añadió con un tono molesto.

"Eso es estar celoso" pensó Kuroo con un semblante sereno. El sonido del viento se había vuelto más fuerte, causando que una gran cantidad de hojas de los árboles cercanos se desprendieran de las ramas.

Kozume al fin había logrado liberar lo que por tanto tiempo se había guardado. No obstante, recordar el tiempo en que Kuroo salía con otras personas, había sido demasiado doloroso. No le agradaba ver que otras personas pudieran ser capaces de tener toda la atención de Kuroo. Y tampoco le agradaba esas muestras tan cercanas que tenía con esas personas. Cada vez que veía a Kuroo tomar de la mano a una mujer, tenía que aguantarse y disimular. Lo mismo con los besos, los abrazos, o con cualquier tipo de roce que presenciara con el hombre que amaba.

Cada recuerdo lo hacía sentirse cada vez más triste.

―Lo siento.― dijo el moreno apartando la vista. Kenma sintió ganas de llorar, Kuroo no tenía la culpa de nada. ―Nunca quise lastimarte. En ese tiempo jamás se me pasó por la mente que sentías algo por mí. No puedo creer todo el tiempo que me demoré en descubrirlo.

―No es tu culpa, Kuro.― dijo Kenma mirando su consola que en esos momentos estaba apagando. Una vez que la pantalla se había ido a negro, logró ver su propio reflejo. Su rostro denotaba nostalgia. ―Tú sabías cuando algo me gustaba, y tú siempre me has gustado así que eso debió ser difícil notarlo. Además, gustar y amar son cosas muy diferentes, eso lo ponía más complicado.― añadió antes de voltear a ver el rostro de su capitán.

Kuroo se había puesto rojo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su cuerpo entero se había acalorado en un par de segundos. Al ver que Kenma no dejaba de observarlo, subió el cierre de su abrigo hasta el final intentando inútilmente esconder parte de su rostro.

―Es raro verte avergonzado.― dijo el rubio sorprendido, dejando atrás cualquier indicio de tristeza.

―Es tu culpa por decir esas cosas.

Kenma volvió a sonreír, y se acomodó para quedar más apegado a Kuroo. El capitán de Nekoma lo rodeó con su brazo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. El armador en vez de esquivarlo o alejarse, tomo la helada mano de su novio para hacerla entrar en calor.

―Y bien, Kenma, ¿cuántos gatitos tendremos?― preguntó con la clara intención de pasar a un tema más ameno.

―No quiero gatos.― respondió a secas.

―Pero Kenma...

―Sería mucha responsabilidad y habría que estar a su cuidado todo el tiempo.

El moreno comenzó a hacer extrañas muecas con su rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

―Kuro, ¿estás llorando?

―Solo es basura en el ojo...― respondió refregando sus ojos con una de sus manos.

―Está bien, pero solo será uno.― le dijo el rubio en voz baja.

―Que sean tres.

―Dos.

―Hecho.

―Te estás volviendo un manipulador. No se por qué siempre me terminas convenciendo.

―Eso es porque confías en mí.

Kenma bajó la mirada un poco disgustado por la reciente discusión. Pero en el fondo estaba alegre de saber que Kuroo se estaba proyectando con él. De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Tetsurou abrió los ojos a más no poder y al separarse notó lo avergonzado y preocupado que se veía Kenma mirando hacia ambos lados luego de su atrevimiento. En ese momento el capitán de Nekoma sonrió recordando una de las tantas cosas que el anciano había dicho:

Esta "maldición", como la llaman ustedes, no es más que una oportunidad para esos corazones solitarios que desean amar y ser amados. En otros términos, esta "bendición", como verdaderamente debería llamarse, tiene la capacidad de hacer florecer los sentimientos hacia un futuro amor correspondido.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Hasta aquí llega este fanfic. Gracias a todas y todos los lectores por seguir esta historia. Fue un largo camino; diez capítulos en total y más de medio año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Dejo a la imaginación cualquier situación o hecho futuro.(lo digo principalmente por Guest (?))

"Aquí hay gato encerrado" es una comedia sobrenatural, ligeramente romántica con toquecitos de fluff y escenas candentes. Todo en su justa medida. Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado este fanfic. Si logré sacarle alguna sonrisa, mi misión ha sido cumplida.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

PD: prefiero wattpad para responder reviews... es mucho más cómodo uvú


End file.
